Encontrando tu corazon
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Ellos eran el uno para el otro, pero el destino puso a prueba su amor, ahora separados con un pasado juntos, un presente como enemigos y un futuro desconocido. pessimo....
1. Chapter 1

**SERVUS!**

**No se ni para que pongo esto pero bueno… alguien debe de leerlo, y si no pues es mi perdida de tiempo cierto?... ahora imagínense que escuchan una voz de comercial.**

**Ejem…**

"**Sakura card captors, no me pertenece… la historia si, personajes no (algunos inventados por mi), historia si, personajes no, (y por que no se me ocurrió algo así a mi… a si cierto todavía veía barney para ese entonces) y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro… pero si quieren apoyarme en mi balance económico pueden abonar dinero a mi cuenta que es *********1 ahí estaré esperando sus donaciones"**

**Bueno nos vemos abajo… si todavía hay mas notas.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Llovía como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Trataba de protegerse a si mismo con un pedazo de cartón que encontró en la basura de una tienda. La lluvia no paraba y él ya iba atrasado para llegar al trabajo y con las ganas que tenían los dueños de correrlo no podía darse el lujo de llegar por lo menos unos segundos tarde.

El chico tenía el cabello castaño corto con un peinado revuelto, ojos de un ámbar dorado, mirada intimidante, piel tostada, con 1,69 de estatura y cuerpo atlético.

- ¡demonios! – exclamo cuando estuvo apunto de caer en un charco. Estaba mojado en la mayor parte de la espalda, pero su la mochila le cubría un poco y por su rostro caían unas cuantas gotas, no podía llegar empapado eso le traería bastantes problemas.

Ya escuchaba la burla del hijo de los dueños y el regaño de los mismos, pero que se suponía que hiciera, ni siquiera tenia dinero para poderse comprar un paraguas decente.

Sus ojos ámbar claros, miraron a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla, muy pocos autos se veían en las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, seguramente los autos esos eran para llevar a los niños a la escuela o al instituto.

Tenia que llegar, si no faltar al instituto por tercera vez en la semana no valdría la pena, pero quien le manda quedarse dormido. No tenia otra opción ya recuperaría las clases con los apuntes de su novia y amigos.

Sus jefes le cambiaron el turno cuatro veces en menos de dos semanas, sabia que lo hacían para fastidiarlo y que así renunciara. Pero no se equivocaron él jamás renunciaba, un Li nunca renuncia, necesitaba el dinero y mientras no tuviera su certificado de preparatoria no conseguiría nada mejor.

Llego hasta la puerta de servicio del restaurante mas famoso en Tomoeda y costoso de nombre "_lieben"_, donde había un tejaban que impedía que el agua llegara hasta él, tomo el cartón que fue de mucha ayuda y lo escondió detrás de un bote de basura, por si todavía seguía lloviendo cuando terminara su primer turno, el segundo comenzaba 4 horas después del que el primero terminara.

Reviso su vestimenta, se quito su chamarra negra que protegió la parte superior de su uniforme, que consistía en una camiseta blanca con una faja negra y un moño igual, pero por desgracia su pantalón negro tenia varias manchas de lodo como sus zapatos, busco en su mochila algo con que limpiarse.

Cuando termino, abrió la puerta de servicio y se encontró lo de siempre. Chicos de su misma edad, y casi de su misma nacionalidad corriendo de un lado para otro con bandejas, platillos o ingredientes, mientras un hombre les mandaba o más bien gritaba.

- hasta que el señor se aparece – dijo su jefe el señor Masushiro, pasado en años y en barriga con canas en su cabello café, sus ojos negros pequeños, su rostro con arrugas y de su misma estatura, y eso era increíble pues el acababa de cumplir los 18 años.

- lo siento señor Masushiro, pero es que…

- solo eso sabes hacer, dar pretextos – dijo el hombre exaltado – saldrás mas tarde para cubrir los minutos que te faltan – dijo dándose la vuelta para gritarle a otro. El chico dejo escapar el aliento, y dirigió sus ojos al reloj – muévete muchacho, si sigues parado te descontare el día.

Se puso a lavar la montaña de platos que le tenían ese día, saludo con la vista al que se encargaba de secarlos, seguramente mas tarde tendría que hacerla de mesero, y después de lame botas, en ese lugar trabajabas de todo, aunque claro jamás preparaba un platillo.

- Xiao Lang – le llamo Huan Zhang, el chico que secaba los platos, levanto la cabeza en señal de estarlo escuchando, Huan era un año menor que él, de su misma nacionalidad por eso decía su nombre en su idioma, chino – china ataco a indonesia, dicen que fue una masacre.

- no lo sabia – le contesto Shaoran en el mismo idioma mirándolo de reojo mientras continuaba con su tarea – no ayudan a mejorar nuestra situación aquí. Matando a gente inocente.

- maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió venirme a Japón, soy un maldito esclavo – se lamento el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grisáceos, mas bajo que su compañero, piel blanca y delicada – si estuviera allá podría enlistarme en las fuerzas de la república.

- no digas tonterías – le replico el moreno – te matarían en tu primer día de combate.

- pero moriría con honor… y no seguiría a merced de estos idiotas – la ultima frase la dijo muy bajo y con rencor.

El joven Huan Zhang, empezó a odiar a los japoneses, desde que estos empezaron a agredirlo, no era seguro andar solo en la noche, ni en el día, siendo chino, podías no regresar completo a casa, o peor a un no regresar.

El primer episodio de agresión que experimento Huan fue cuando apenas china estaba en planes de combate. Los chicos de ultimo año de aquel entonces, habían arrinconado al pelinegro en el baño de hombres, lo desnudaron, golpearon y escribieron en su cuerpo "lárgate" lo exhibieron en los corredores, nadie los detuvo, nadie les dijo nada, en cambio festejaron gritando, riendo y felicitando a sus agresores. Además a su padre lo despidieron injustificadamente y su madre no podía salir sola, las calles eran peligrosas para gente como ellos.

Desde entonces deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la república invadiera Japón, y así darle su merecido a aquellos que sembraron el odio y rencor en su corazón, y juro vengarse de cada una de las que le habían hecho, solo esperaba su momento.

Desde que la república de china, tomo posición de ataque contra todos sus países vecinos con el objetivo de expandirse, a todos los descendientes de ese país, la estaban pasando muy mal en la pequeña ciudad y no era de extrañarse. La guerra ya iba para un año y era un milagro que no hubieran atacado Japón que era su país mas cercano y tal vez el mas fácil de vencer.

Nadie los miraba igual, todos los republicanos chinos eran discriminados por igual en todas partes, a ellos ya les había tocado en la escuela, en el trabajo, y en la calle, pero no hicieron nada, por que sabían que eso les traería mas problemas, era cruel no poder defenderse, Shaoran comprendía a su amigo, era cansado soportar burlas, humillaciones y malas caras en todos lados, pero tenia que seguir, él tenia su vida ahí, y así seguiría.

Sonrió levemente, se iba a casar en menos de un mes, una semana después de que se graduara de preparatoria, tenia que trabajar duro para darle todo lo que su amada necesitara, quería hacerla feliz, por eso soportaba todo eso y mas… por ella.

- ya cállate que nos van a regañar – dijo Shaoran en un susurro cuando vio Masushiro cerca.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

- ¿faltará de nuevo Shaoran? – pregunto la joven de pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, mirando a todos lados para ver si encontraba a su amigo cerca. La chica tenia el pelo negro, ojos amatistas muy exóticos, de piel blanca, un poco alta, delgada con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, era muy bella, su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido además que siempre andaba de buen humor, conocida como Tomoyo Daidoji.

- tal parece – le contesto el chico que traía la mano entrelazada con la joven. Este tenia los ojos de un azul profundo con unos lentes finos cubriéndolos que le daban un toque misterioso, el cabello negro azulado peinado de medio lado y revuelto, tenia 1,68 de estatura, su tez era blanca pero no tanto como la de su novia, con cuerpo atlético pues era amante del deporte, su nombre Eriol Hiraguizawa – ya tiene mucho tiempo faltando y como andan las cosas lo mas seguro es que los maestros no lo aprueben para hacer el ultimo examen.

La pareja estaba en la puerta en forma de arco de la escuela que daba acceso a todas las aulas, protegiéndose de la lluvia.

- pero no pueden hacer eso, es verdad que ha faltado pero no es para tanto – dijo preocupada la chica – él entrega todos los trabajos, solo lo dañan las inasistencias…

- si Tomoyo, sabes como se esta poniendo la cosa con esto de la guerra, Shaoran ya no es bienvenido aquí…

- al igual que muchos chicos de su país Eriol, ya no son bienvenidos aquí ni en ningún lugar… es tan injusto ellos no tienen la culpa de que sus gobernantes estén tan locos…

- nosotros no podemos hacer nada mas que darle nuestro apoyo, y ayudarlos en lo que se pueda…

Su novia dejo de ponerle atención cuando a las rejas del colegio se paro un auto muy familiar, y de este bajaba una chica que ella conocía muy bien.

La chica tenia el cabello de color nuez ondulado hasta media espalda, de la misma estatura que Daidoji, de piel morena clara, un rostro delineado, con una figura esbelta de buenas proporciones, poseedora de unos ojos verdes esmeralda hermosos que cautivaban a cualquiera, aunque claro estos ya tenían dueño, y una sonrisa encantadora.

- hola chicos – saludo Sakura kinomoto – no he llegado tarde ¿o si?

- no… pero por poco y no lo logras – le contesto Eriol dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo, después la saludo la amatista.

- estaba pensando en no venir… por la lluvia – contesto la chica de ojos verdes – pero papa me insistió tanto, además de que me trajo así que no pude resistirme.

- si es extraño, no estamos en temporada de lluvia… - le dijo Tomoyo – no podías faltar, si no le podrías pasar los apuntes a Shaoran...

En ese momento escucharon el timbre que daba comienzo a las clases de ese día, así el trió se dirigió al aula donde tomaban clases.

- esa es otra de las razones – sonrió ella siguiendo a la pareja.

Como extrañaba a su novio, desde dos días atrás que no lo veía, pero estaba consiente que todo lo que él hacia era por los dos, por la vida que pronto comenzarían juntos, pero eso no evitaba que extrañara sus besos, ni la forma en que la miraba, como si no hubiera nadie mas importante en su vida que ella, la hacia sentirse especial, única, únicamente para él por que estaba segura que solo él seria dueño de su corazón.

Acaricio el anillo de compromiso que él le dio un año atrás, en su segundo aniversario, les costo bastante convencer a su papa, Fujitaka, por que su madre, Nadeshko, no había puesto objeción alguna, así que con un poco de ayuda de la señora kinomoto lograron que el patriarca de la familia aceptara el matrimonio, poniendo como condición que este se llevara acabo cuando ambos jóvenes terminaran la preparatoria.

Aunque el mas difícil de convencer fue al hermano de la joven, Touya kinomoto, estuvo reacio con la idea, desde que la pareja de castaños la anuncio en la casa de la familia kinomoto, alegando que ellos eran muy jóvenes para tal compromiso, después con una platica que tuvo con la pareja lograron que entrara en razón. Sakura sabía que su hermano era muy sobre protector y celoso con ella, Touya debía entender que ya no era una niña, y que amaba a Shaoran por sobre todo y todos.

Además su hermano no era quien para decir que estaban muy jóvenes, cuando él se había casado con Nakuru, prima de Eriol, cuando tenían apenas 15 años. Claro aquello tuvo una ligera variación, puesto que Nakuru tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando se casaron, aun así nadie ponía en duda el amor que el joven matrimonio se tenía, ahora con un hijo de 7 años de nombre Kinta, viva imagen de su padre pero en el carácter era muy parecido a su mama.

- ¿Qué les parece si después de clases pasamos por Shaoran? – propuso Eriol que por el rabillo del ojo vio como su amiga se perdía en sus pensamientos, de forma inmediata la ojiverde levanto la vista, con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿me acompañarían? – Pregunto esperanzada la menor de los kinomoto – iría yo sola, pero Shaoran me dijo que no fuera para allá sin compañía.

Los pelinegros asintieron con la cabeza dándole razón a su joven amigo, Hideky el único hijo del matrimonio Masushiro, dueños del restaurante donde trabajaba Li, estaba tras Sakura desde bastante tiempo, por eso Shaoran le pidió a Sakura que no anduviera por aquellos rumbos sin compañía que la defendiese de las insinuaciones de Hideky, pues el ambarino no podía hacer nada y si lo sacaba de quicio hablándole a su chica estaba seguro que le rompería la cara aun si eso significara perder su trabajo.

- si – le contesto Tomoyo, los tres entraron al aula y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, Sakura en la última fila, penúltimo asiento, Tomoyo y Eriol en la antepenúltima fila, Tomoyo en el penúltimo asiento y Eriol en el último. La ojiverde miro ausente el asiento que quedaba tras ella, ahí era el lugar de su novio, lugar que llevaba vacio tres días seguidos.

- hola chicos… - saludo un joven de cabello oscuro, con corte estilo militar, de piel blanca de la misma estatura que Eriol y complexión, sus ojos negros se achicaban cuando mostraba su sonrisa picara y descarada.

- hola Yamazaky – saludaron las chicas mientras Eriol solo le sonreía.

- ¿y las chicas te han dejado? – pregunto Eriol al verlo entrar y acomodarse en el lugar que le correspondía.

- si, Naoko y Rika llegaron de no se donde y tomaron a Chiharu llevándosela al baño de mujeres – contesto sonriendo levemente - ¿crees que las tres anden en sus días?

- ¡Yamazaky! – dijo Tomoyo riendo.

- espero que si, si no Chiharu me dirá que soy padre de un niño que yo no…

- ¡Takashi deja de estar hablando tonterías! – grito una chica apunto de cabello castaño peinado en dos coletas, ojos cafés, de piel morena, se acerco al peli oscuro y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

- bien hecho Chiharu – Naoko una chica con gafas, ojos castaños, pelo del mismo color y de mirada intelectual le daba unas palmaditas a la de coletas a modo de premiación.

- aunque ese es un método un tanto drástico – dijo Rika que siempre parecía mas madura que los demás mostrando esa mirada amable y ese rostro apacible con todos, el cabello entre rojizo y castaño oscuro, sus ojos un poco de un rojizo profundo – a ti te resulta demasiado bien, amiga.

- si así se llevan siendo novios me pregunto ¿Cómo te trataran cuando estén casados? – rio con gracia Eriol dándole un golpe en el hombro al pelinegro.

- eso si... vivo lo suficiente como para llegar a pedirle matrimonio – respondió Yamazaky alejándose unos cuantos pasos de su novia para que no le repitiera el castigo.

De poco se fue llenando el aula, hasta que el maestro de lengua se presento para comenzar con las lecciones, así todos tomaron asiento.

Las clases terminaron justo a tiempo. Sakura estaba desesperada por salir de la escuela y encontrarse con su novio. En poco tiempo, después de despedirse de Yamazaky, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, se encontraban en camino hacia el restaurante. El cielo ya estaba más despejado, aun se veían unas cuantas nubes negras pero no parecía que fuera a llover, las calles estaban empapadas y en el aire se respiraba un delicioso aroma de tierra mojada.

- Ey muñeca ¿no quieres que te lleve? – le pregunto un chico de ojos negros y cabello rubio de su misma edad, que venia montado en un auto ultimo modelo de color vino. El trió volteo a verlo.

- piérdete Masushiro – le contesto Eriol arrugando levemente el seño.

- nadie te esta hablando a ti Hiraguizawa – le contesto molesto el rubio, volteo a ver a la ojiverde – ¿Qué dices Sakura?

- No, pero gracias de todas formas – le contesto la castaña sonriendo levemente, sabia de la enemistad de su novio con el hijo de sus patrones por eso trataba de mantenerse alejada de el. Pero desconocía de las intenciones que el rubio escondía para con ella.

- no te voy a comer – contesto fingiendo no estar enojado. Esta chica tenia una manía por andar rechazándolo y los idiotas de sus amigos solo empeoraban las cosas – solo serán unas cuadras, Hiraguizawa y Daidoji también pueden venir.

- por lo mismo por que son unas cuantas cuadras no nos dañara caminar un poco – le contesto Sakura con la misma apacible sonrisa. El rubio resoplo cansado.

- vamos solo trato…

- ella dijo que no – interrumpió Tomoyo molesta de la insistencia del joven. El chico la miro con cara de pocos amigos pero aun así contra su voluntad se fue dejándolos en paz.

Pronto se encontraban en el parque que estaba a contra esquina de _lieben_ pero que daba exactamente frente al callejón donde se encontraba la puerta de servicio. Los tres se sentaron en una banca en espera del ambarino.

Hideky estaciono el auto afuera del negocio familiar y rápidamente fue donde sus compañeros de clases, conseguiría a esa chica a como diera lugar seria suya, así tuviera que matar para poseerla.

- ¿Por qué no pasan? Los invito a comer – dijo fingiendo amabilidad.

- estamos esperando a Shaoran pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento – le contesto Sakura sin despegar la mirada de el callejón.

Masushiro se marcho murmurando cosas enfurecido por su intento fallido de estar un poco mas de tiempo con la ojiverde, ese día ya se estaba acabando pero aun le tenia un sorpresita al idiota de Li.

**-o-0-o-0-o**

- niños estúpidos ¿que no se pueden mover mas rápido? – dijo la mujer de Masushiro, una señora regordeta de mirada déspota, con ojos negros y una cabello que en juventud pudo haber sido rubio pero ahora estaba parcialmente cubierto por canas, arrugas en marcaban la parte inferior de sus ojos.

Shaoran trataba de tomar la mayor cantidad de pedidos en sus manos para servirlos. El lugar estaba a reventar y aunque eran cuatro los que atendieran no se daban abasto, faltan escasos minutos para que su horario terminara. Rogaba por que el reloj marchara más rápido.

- vamos li, llevaba esto a la mesa 7 – le dijo el chef encargado. Un hombre que no pasaba de los 30, al que todos le llamaban de diferentes formas, nunca dio a conocer su nombre, y algunos dudaban que tuviera alguno, en el restaurante le nombraron Yue solo por poder llamarlo de alguna manera – entrega esta tanda y te vas, llévate a Zhang contigo.

El hombre tenía el cabello blanco hasta la cintura amarrado a la mitad, ojos grises con una piel extremadamente blanca, nunca sonreía, no tenia amigos dentro del trabajo solo se dedicaba a hacer sus deberes.

- si, señor y gracias – contesto el ambarino tomando la bandeja. Yue nunca se porto mal con él ni con ninguno de sus compatriotas, por eso le tenia respeto y acataba sus ordenes sin chistar.

Dejo el pedido en la mesa y regreso a la cocina donde encontró a Huan arreglando el fregadero de nuevo para variar.

- deberían de comprar otro, esta cosa ya no sirve – escucho que mascullaba en su idioma natal.

- son demasiados tacaños para hacer tal barbaridad – le contesto hincándose para ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo. Rio al ver como una cantidad de agua le caía en la cara – a ver quítate, deja que un hombre lo haga.

- si claro, un hombre… ¿ya terminaste con tu turno? – se salió y li se acomodo mejor para tratar de ajustar el tubo con una tuerca por demás usada, como única respuesta obtuvo un sencillo gruñido por parte de el – has visto al niñato, le han dado un auto nuevo.

_El niñato_ para Shaoran y muchos otros no era nadie que más ni menos, que el mantenido, flojo e idiota hijo de la pareja Masushiro, hideky. Como tenia ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse, solo por andar coqueteándole a su novia, pero no podía hacerlo eso le costaría mas que el trabajo, seguro y lo reportaban a china o lo metían a alguna penitenciaria de Japón. No podía arriesgar tanto en un ataque de celos.

- seguro para que lo venga estampando en la pared del hospital de nuevo – rio de buena gana Shaoran recordando el accidente de 3 días atrás – pásame el yeso.

- no se me olvidara nunca como lloraba parecía mariquita – sonrió Huan pasándole el frasco – _mami, me duele ay._ – fingió tener la voz de Masushiro hijo arrancándole una carcajada al otro joven.

- vamos, Huan calla o te escuchara la señora – le dijo Shaoran saliendo debajo del fregadero – creo que esto ya quedo… pero aun así seria mejor remplazar la pieza por una nueva.

- lo mas probable es que no les haya quedado ni un quinto después de cumplirle el caprichito a su hijo – le contesto Huan abriendo la llave para ver si corría el agua.

- "_con el aterrador ataque de la república de china a indonesia se ha calculado una perdida de vidas humanas inimaginables – _escucharon en la radio que estaba arriba del estante, todos dejaron de hacer sus tareas para poner atención - _aun así después de la conquista que se dio ayer por la noche ante el combate que tomo desprevenidos a todas las fuerzas armadas de indonesia, el gobierno chino a pedido al país que entregue todas sus armas y no oponga mas resistencia o la represalia será inminente"_

- vámonos Huan – dijo Shaoran para no seguir escuchando tan lamentables sucesos, Zhang no le puso atención.

- "_la matanza suscitada el día de ayer, dejo paralizado a todo el mundo, ¿la república de china esta buscando ser dios? ¿Quién será el siguiente que se enfrente al dragón rojo?...."_

- oye suéltame…

- es mejor que nos vayamos, muévete – empujando a Zhang salieron por la puerta de servicio – esto se esta saliendo de las manos.

- se lo tienen merecido, espero y pronto lleguen aquí…

- no seas idiota, ese odio que sientes debes dejarlo ir Huan, no te ayuda en nada – le dijo Shaoran con el señor mas fruncido de lo común – no entiendo para que tanta idiotez, eso solo demuestra lo vulnerable que se ha vuelto china como para declarar la guerra.

- no lo entiendes Xiao Lang, esto es una batalla por el poder de Asia, y nadie mas que nuestra república puede conformar un continente – le debatió el joven – tal vez algunos tengan que morir por la unificación pero al fin de cuentas están muriendo por una causa limpia…

- ¡rayos! ¿Te estas escuchando? Esto no puede estar más que mal… ¿Cómo que causa limpia? Esos asesinatos son todo menos limpio… es una masacre sin sentido.

- eso lo dices por que no entiendes el ideal de la república Xiao Lang…

- ¿y tu si? Ellos solo te usarían como si fueras un arma, que en cualquier momento desecharan, no saben realmente a que están jugando, todo lo que hacen es inútil…

- es una causa justa nadie mejor que nosotros para construir un mundo con paz… - ambos ya iban saliendo del establecimiento por el callejón.

- claro y primero debemos de causar tanto sufrimiento a tanta gente… ¡es absurdo!

- no lo has entendido aun Xiao Lang…

- ¡Shaoran! – el ambarino retiro la mirada de su acompañante para ver a una chica de brillantes ojos verdes mirarlo agitando la mano, una sonrisa de autentica felicidad adorno el rostro del muchacho.

- ves… es por ella que no entiendes como van las cosas… - dijo con tono quisquilloso su acompañante aunque fingiéndolo, los amigos de su compatriota eran unas de las personas mas amables que el hubiera conocido. Iba a decir algo más pero antes de eso Shaoran lo tomaba por los hombros haciéndolo cruzar la calle hasta donde se encontraban los otros.

- hola – saludo a Tomoyo con un beso en la mejilla, y con un puño a Eriol en el brazo (ya saben el típico entre chico y chico) – Huan saluda… no seas maleducado – dijo Shaoran al notar que se quedado mirando para todos lados.

- y tu no me trates como si fuera un niño… - seguido hizo lo mismo que el ambarino, solo que mas nervioso. Saludando primero a kinomoto y después a los restantes. Sentándose por ultimo en la banca donde se encontraba la pareja de níveos.

Shaoran se acerco a su novia y le dio un suave beso en los labios a modo de saludo. Seguido con un abrazo un tanto fuerte.

- Sakura pensó que seria una buena idea pasar por ti y tu joven amigo – dijo Eriol quien abrazaba a Tomoyo por atrás recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

- pero como ya vimos que llego sana y salva – siguió Tomoyo sonriendo ante la escena - nosotros nos retiramos…

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿por que? – Pregunto desconcertado Shaoran – tampoco he pasado tiempo de calidad con ustedes chicos y…

- quede de ayudarle a mi padre a pintar la casa ¿recuerdas?... y Tomoyo debe de ir a una comida con mi querida suegra, ¿verdad amor?

- así es… y no te preocupes después idearemos algo para salir cuando ya no te estén esclavizando – corriendo se acerco plantándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno, Eriol levanto un brazo y se despidieron del otro chino.

- nos vemos después… - dijo Eriol caminando al lado de su novia rodeándole con un brazo la cintura.

- como yo no quiero ser mosca ni violinista me iré con el viento – dijo entono chistoso Zhang agitando su cabello a lo que la pareja rio de buena gana.

- te acompañaremos hasta tu casa – aseguro Shaoran tomando la mochila de su novia y colgándosela en el hombro junto con la propia.

- no es necesario aun hay sol…

- no Shaoran tiene razón – aseguro Sakura tomando al mano de su novio y empezando a caminar – no es bueno que andes tu solo…

- bueno me voy con ustedes pero nada de palabras de amor – dijo retorciéndose un poco tratando de quitarse los escalofríos – ni besos ni caricias ni nada que me incomode.

- ya veras cuando tengas novia… - dijo Sakura riendo aunque el chico tenia casi su misma edad se comportaba como un niño creyendo que las chicas le podían contagiar los piojos – no querrás sepáratele ni por un minuto…

- ni que nadie se le acerque mas de un centímetro – completo la oración de su novia con una sonrisa.

- primero muerto antes que alguien de tu espécimen – apunto a Sakura con disimulo – controle parte de mi vida… ¡seria horroroso!

- yo no controlo la vida de Shaoran – dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a su pareja que sonreía levemente - ¿verdad Shaoran?

- bueno… no mucho – contesto haciendo un mueca, Sakura se soltó de su brazo fingiendo estar molesta y él rio levemente abrazándola por la espalda – no es cierto cariño…

- ¡Ey! ¿Que dije sobre los derramamientos de miel? – Se quejo el pelinegro al ver las intenciones de su amigo – en definitiva no vuelvo a dejar que me acompañes a casa.

- ya, ya que no ha sido tan malo… no hemos hecho nada – le dijo Shaoran mirándolo de mala forma por la interrupción.

- cierto, nos hemos portado bien – dijo Sakura poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, Huan la miro unos segundos ladeando la cabeza.

- Xiao Lang, estoy seguro que detrás de ese rostro angelical – dijo mirando por unos segundos mas a Sakura y luego a su amigo – se esconde un monstruo que te arrancara el corazón en pedazos. Acuérdate de mi cuando pase.

- me estas empezando a caer mal Huan – le dijo Sakura en juego, el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

- no puede ser posible – murmuro el hombre de cabello marrón.

- esas son las ordenes – dijo su acompañante con voz cansada un hombre 23 años con cabello cenizo, ojos grises, unas gafas ovaladas lo cubrían, en su rostro en el que siempre se mantenía una sonrisa ahora estaba contraído con una mueca de desconcierto. – el gobierno piensa que de esta forma nos ahorraremos varios funerales…

- pero… es inconcebible… esto no le bastara a la república – dijo dando un golpe a la mesa, varios estudiantes que se encontraban en la misma cafetería voltearon a verlo, no era común que el Profesor de arqueología perdiera su compostura amable – Yukito nos están entregando en bandeja de plata…

- no podemos hacer nada mas que obedecer… - o esperar la muerte junto con la derrota quiso completar pero eso habría desquiciado al padre de su mejor amigo – debemos de mantenernos fuertes y tratar de salvar la mayor cantidad de información para que no la tomen.

- tienes razón – acepto el hombre – convoca a la junta estudiantil para hacerles llegar la noticia yo hablare con los demás maestros para ponernos de acuerdo te espero en 3 horas – dijo tomando algunos papeles mientras las manos le temblaban levemente – no podemos perder mas tiempo.

Sin mas se levanto dejando al estudiante de medicina con sus propios pensamientos… serian unas semanas muy largas las que se venían venir desde el norte… donde la guerra azotaba al mundo.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Una vez que dejaron a Zhang en su casa, la pareja se encamino con destino del hogar de la ojiverde.

- vamos a sentarnos al parque ¿si Shaoran? – le dijo la castaña cuando pasaron del tan conocido parque pingüino de Tomoeda, su nombre radicaba en la gran figura en forma de pingüino que se encontraba en el centro de dicho parque.

- no avisaste en tu casa que pasarías por mi… - contesto negando levemente – por eso es mejor irnos directamente a tu casa para que no se preocupen… no es común que llegues tarde.

- pero yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo – dijo abrazándose del brazo de su novio – casi no te he visto, no creo que mama se moleste por que llegue un poco tarde a casa.

- tu madre no, pero seguramente al señor kinomoto no le cause mucha gracia – dijo el mirándola de reojo, recordando ciertos roces que tuvo con el padre de la chica.

Sakura recordó entonces la forma en que su padre, Fujitaka, miraba a su novio, si bien cuando dio la noticia de tener novio, tres años atrás y contando, nadie se opuso a su relación con Li, pero unos meses hasta la fecha su padre estuvo preguntándole si en verdad deseaba casarse con Shaoran, cosa que le extrañaba. Fujitaka era un hombre gentil y amable siempre se llevaba bien con las personas, pero parecía empeñado en hacerla dudar con la decisión de contraer nupcias con el ambarino, algo que no lograba.

- iremos a casa y pediré permiso para salir… - dijo ella sonriéndole – así podremos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

- jamás dejas que me salga con la mía… - se quejo el chico riendo.

- ¿que seria de esta relación si así fuera cariño? – dijo antes de separarse de él cuando por fin estaban frente a la modesta casa de la familia kinomoto.

- aquí te espero – le dijo dándole su mochila y recargándose en la barda de cemento que estaba en la entrada de la residencia.

- no anda vamos, pasa mama querrá verte – dijo jalándolo para la entrada de su casa, él se resistió unos segundos pero después se dio por vencido. Cuando la chica estaba por entrar a la casa en esta se abrió la puerta mostrando a una mujer de cabellos grisáceos de ojos verdes, hermosa pero mayor.

- hola Sakura, Shaoran – saludo con una sonrisa gentil en los labios.

- buenas tardes señora kinomoto – contesto el saludo el ambarino dando una pequeña reverencia a la dama.

- cariño – le dijo a su hija – tu novio, esta empeñado en hacerme sentir vieja – dijo con gracia, el chico en cuestión se sonrojo levemente, Sakura solo le sonrió a su madre.

- mama, ¿Podría salir a pasear con Shaoran un rato? – dijo desde dentro de la casa pues paso a dejar su mochila y cambiarse de ropa rápidamente.

- ¿no trabajaras hoy? – pregunto Nadeshko al joven.

- si, en 3 horas mas o menos…

- de acuerdo cariño, pero ¿no les gustaría comer primero? – le dijo a su hija que ya bajaba por las escaleras.

- yo no tengo hambre – le contesto la ojiverde, pero seguidamente volteo a ver al joven chino - ¿tu si quieres comer?

- no, gracias estoy bien – contesto atropelladamente, pues tener dos pares de ojos puestos en él con suma atención lo ponía nervioso.

- no me la regreses muy tarde…

- esta bien, con permiso – haciendo una nueva reverencia se encamino a la entrada, mientras Sakura le daba un abrazo a su madre en forma de despedida.

- te tengo una sorpresa preciosa – le susurro al oído una vez se alejaron de la residencia de la chica. A su novia le brillaron los ojos.

- ¿en serio? – Pregunto caminando de espaldas al camino entrelazando una de sus manos con la del moreno - ¿Qué es?

- si te digo no será sorpresa… así que mejor solo sígueme – le dijo Shaoran riendo ante lo ansiosa que estaba su chica.

- anda dime… prometo fingir estar emocionada cuando me la muestres… - rogo, una de sus cualidades o defectos era ser demasiado curiosa.

- no, y ten cuidado que te puedes caer si caminas así – le dijo girándola para que caminara a su lado

- Shaoran dime… o me voy a molestar – Sakura inflo levemente las mejillas como niña pequeña arrancándole una risa a su novio, que beso ambas mejillas con cariño – no me puede molestar si haces eso…

- no es necesario que te molestes preciosa – dijo mientras paraba de caminar - ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo haciendo que mirara donde él mismo lo hacia.

Ante los ojos verde esmeralda, se presentaba una casa revestida de un color azul algo gastado de un solo piso, con un patio delantero no muy grande, pero que tenia sembrada algunas flores, una cerca de madera las mantenía dentro de la propiedad, un camino de piedras calizas estaba en el centro guiándola hasta el cobertizo.

- ¿no es la casa de los Fujimori? – pregunto recordando a la pareja de amables ancianos que Vivian en esa casa, aunque unos meses a la fecha no los vio.

- era la casa de los Fujimori – sintió los brazos de él rodeándole la cintura y su respiración en su oído derecho – ahora, si tu lo quieres así… podría ser… nuestra casa.

Frente a su rostro el chico agito unas llaves haciendo que el característico ruido del metal llegara a los oídos de la menor de los kinomoto, para sacarla de su ensoñación. Ella quedo completamente en shock, él se había tomado el tiempo entre la escuela y el trabajo para buscar donde vivir… los dos… como un matrimonio… como la familia que algún día serian. No podía sentirse mas feliz aunque su rostro mostrara sorpresa, amaba a ese hombre nadie la apartaría de él, pues era único, únicamente de ella.

- ¿no te gusto? – La pregunta la logro sacar de sus pensamientos para quitar la vista de la casa y mirar los ojos de su amado, donde se notaba la decepción y la tristeza – se que no es la gran cosa pero…

- es maravillosa Shaoran – interrumpió el monologo de su novio, se colgó de su cuello y asalto sus labios con ansias, él rodeo su cintura con mas fuerza estrechándola contra su cuerpo y tomando el control del beso suave que la chica le estaba dando, para convertirlo en uno mas húmedo, mas deseoso, mas apasionado. Pidió permiso lamiendo levemente el labio inferior de la chica para entrar en su boca, permiso que ella no dudo en darle, así sus lenguas se entregaron en un baile lento, cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron con la respiración agitada – es perfecta Shaoran… justo lo que necesitamos…

- ¡como extrañaba besarte! – Suspiro el chico en su oído y ella soltó una sonrisa ligera contagiando a su acompañante - ¿quieres entrar para verla mejor?

Ella asintió, así los dos se acercaron a la puerta de color caoba y el chico le dio las llaves a la joven incitándola a que abriera, cuando estuvo apunto de negarse él hablo.

- yo ya he venido varias veces… es tu derecho abrir esta vez – le empujo suavemente y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

Con las manos temblorosas acerco las llaves a la ranura y lentamente la puerta se desplazo dejando de ser un obstáculo para sus ojos de ver lo que se encontraba dentro.

De frente a la puerta estaba la sala, no muy espaciosa pero la ventana quedaba a la calle hacia que entrara la luz, mas atrás se podía distinguir la cocina pues solo una pared con una ventana y la puerta correspondiente la dividía, a un costado estaba el pasillo que daba hacia la única habitación y a un costado estaba el baño y mas al fondo la puerta quedaba al patio trasero.

- ¿Cuándo la compraste? – pregunto mientras miraba el interior de la cocina.

- dos meses atrás… bueno la estoy pagando todavía – dijo él algo apenado, pero no podía guardarle nada a su novia de una u otra forma se enteraría que la casa aun no era completamente suya, al ver la verde mirada de su novia interrogándole – el señor Fujimori rebajo mucho el precio para que me alcanzara pero… no me parecía justo… así que acordamos en que yo le daría cierta cantidad cada fin de mes… solo nos faltan 2 meses para terminar de pagarla…

Se acerco a él con la mirada un tanto avergonzada, aunque Shaoran era quien estaba pagando todos los gastos de la boda y de las cosas que necesitarían para después de esta pero siempre hablaba en plural incluyéndola a ella. A ella nunca se le ocurrió buscar una casa, no por ahora, pensaba que vivirían en el pequeño departamento que él rentaba. Subió sus manos dando una pequeña caricia en su pecho y después rodeo su cuello. Y acaricio los rebeldes cabellos color chocolate de su nuca.

- ¿por eso estabas trabajando doble turno? – pregunto ella con voz suave, para que no se le quebrara de la angustia que la estaba llenando, él asintió buscando sus ojos y encontrándolos ligeramente empañados.

- no, no llores – le dijo preocupado tomándola de las mejilla – mira si no te gusta… aun podemos buscar otra… pero no llores.

- me encantan la casa Shaoran – dijo ella en un susurro, él no entendió el por que de las lagrimas – es solo que tu te has esforzado tanto, y yo no he hecho nada…

- no te preocupes por eso – aseguro sonriendo. No le molestaba ser quien pagara todos los gastos, con tal de hacerla feliz, que le sonriera solo como ella podía hacerlo, todos los días siendo maltratado en el trabajo valían la pena solo por ella.

- pero…

- nada – interrumpió – ¿me amas? – ella lo miro dudosa de por que preguntaba algo que era mas que seguro aun así asintió con una sonrisa – entonces haces mucho mas por mi que yo por ti.

- eres irresistiblemente adorable Shaoran… - su chico frunció el seño ante el comentario, y ella rio al saber que no le gustaba que le dijera que era adorable… pero es que si lo era y mucho.

- no me digas así – dijo girando el rostro para que ella no notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, paseo la mirada por la vivienda haciendo un análisis – no es muy grande pero… podríamos ampliarla con el tiempo o comprar otra.

- esta bien así, para nosotros por ahora – aseguro ella mirando lo mismo.

- tenemos un mes para amueblarla y pintarla… pensé que eso te gustaría hacerlo a ti… no soy muy bueno escogiendo muebles y Tomoyo podría ayudarte – comento él.

- ¡claro que si! A Tomoyo le encantara ayudarme, claro si no es que ella lo hace todo sola – dijo ella riendo levemente.

- bien entonces en cuanto se pongan de acuerdo, me dices para darte el dinero… - le dijo el dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios – será mejor que nos vayamos… tu padre ya ha de haber llegado a casa y no quiero que se moleste por que no comas con él.

- de acuerdo – acepto de mala gana y saliendo de la casa antes de asegurarla se encaminaron hacia la residencia kinomoto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar donde pudieron ver el auto del patriarca de los kinomoto aparcado enfrente del garaje.

- no queda muy lejos de la casa – comento Sakura, refiriéndose a la distancia entre la casa que compraron a la kinomoto.

- no, no hay mucha distancia tampoco entre las de Touya y Tomoyo, aunque con Eriol si queda algo retirado – dijo él deteniéndose frente a la casa y pasando un brazo por su cintura para acercarla cuando estaba apunto de acercarse a los labios de su novia, se escucho un carraspeo que hizo que la pareja se separara rápidamente.

- ya es hora que entres Sakura – dijo algo serio el hombre de gafas mirándolos a ambos.

- solo un ratito papa…

- tenemos 30 minutos esperándote para comer así que apúrate – interrumpió con voz firme. Shaoran miro unos segundos al patriarca de los kinomoto notando que al hombre no le gustaba que su hija se quedara mas tiempo afuera con él.

- nos vemos mañana – beso a Sakura en la mejilla y estaba apunto de separarse cuando la chica lo rodeo con sus brazos.

- te esperare esta noche ¿vendrás? – susurro en su oído y él solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, seguido ella le dio un suave beso en los labios y corrió al lado de su padre.

- buenas tardes señor kinomoto – se despidió haciendo una reverencia caminando hacia su pequeño apartamento.

- solo quería despedirme de él papa… - dijo Sakura molesta por la forma en que su progenitor se comportaba con el chico.

El hombre ignoro su comentario siguiendo la figura del chico hasta que la perdió de vista. Su hija debía entender que tanto para el ambarino como para ella era mejor parar la boda. Aunque sus esfuerzos no estaban dando frutos no se rendiría tan fácil… ellos no podían estar juntos, no por ahora.

- vamos a comer Sakura – la empujo con suavidad por al espalda dirigiéndola a la puerta de la casa.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

- ¡no tiene nada mejor que hacer! – Mascullo furioso al notar como la puerta de su apartamento estaban pintadas las frase _"sacaremos tus entrañas y las serviremos de buffet en la fiesta de derrota de la república, republicano"-_ como si tuviera tiempo para limpiarlo…

Entro a su apartamento que su descripción total era de un solo cuarto aparte del baño y dentro de el estaba la cama, una mesa con cuatro sillas, un refrigerador contra la pared un poco gastado, otra silla en donde se encontraba una parrilla eléctrica, el baño estaba a un costado de la cama, y del otro lado estaba un buro pequeño. Si eso era todo.

Después de que sus padres murieran en aquel aparatoso accidente 4 años atrás, él se tuvo que hacer cargo de si mismo, las deudas que dejo su padre, Hien Li, las pago con la venta del coche, la casa y todas las cosas que estaban dentro de ella. Los extrañaba mucho.

Miro por unos instantes como siempre, la fotografía, la ultima fotografía que se tomo con sus padres. En ella se mostraba a un Shaoran de 14 años con el pelo un poco mas largo que en la actualidad, a una mujer de cabello lacio negro con una mirada azulada oscura y una péquela sonrisa a su lado un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos miel muy parecido a el pequeño en que posaba sus manos.

Tomo la cadena de oro que colgaba en su cuello, una figura del ying y yang con incrustaciones de perlas y acabados en oro blanco, ese fue el último regalo de cumpleaños que sus padres le dieron, lo atesoraba más por su valor sentimental que por el valor monetario que tenia.

Como lamentaba cuando le dijeron que ellos pararon a un barranco por culpa de un borracho al volante. Recordaba las palabras de su madre, Ieran Li, antes de que salieran a aquella comida "_tu cena esta caliente comete todo, y no te duermas muy tarde" _seguido de un beso y a su padre palpándole la espalda con su sonrisa socarrona _"nos vemos mas noche campeón_".

Suspiro cansado de que aquellos hubiera pasado, se quito el uniforme y lo lavo en el fregadero poniéndole un abanico para que se secara, tenia una hora antes de ir a presentarse de nuevo al trabajo, busco en su refrigerador algo para comer pero se dio cuenta que ayer se comió lo que quedaba de pan, se tendría que esperar a sacar algo del restaurante en la noche para compensar la comida de ese día.

Se recostó cansado en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo batida, ni tiempo para arreglarla tenía así que poniendo la alarma en el reloj de muñeca que tenia se dedico a dormir un poco. Por lo menos mañana no trabajaría pero si tendría que ir a la escuela.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Sus ojos azules se pasearon por toda la pared que estaba pintada de un rosa pastel de una esquina superior y del otro con un color aun mas claro que podría pasar como melocotón. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y trato de ver su error al momento de pintar la casa, se paso una mano por el cabello sin darse cuenta que esta se encontraba manchada de pintura.

- pensé que había tenido un hijo varón no una señorita – escucho la voz jocosa de su padre, Edward Hiraguizawa, con ojos negros y cabello azulado al igual que su hijo, enfundado en un traje negro pues acababa de salir de la oficina, era gerente de un mercado en el centro de la ciudad – creí que tu madre te dijo que la casa la quería de color lavanda.

- hola papa, así era pero solo encontré este color– señalo la casa mientras con un pañuelo trataba de quitarse el color del cabello.

- te esta quedando disparejo… - dijo divertido el hombre.

- gracias, no lo he notado… - soltó con sarcasmo el joven, se dejo caer en el césped y miro mas atentamente la pared.

- anda muchacho arriba ese animo – le dijo su padre golpeándolo en la rodilla – mañana te quedara mejor.

- ¿mañana? No, no… mama quiere que termine hoy… - dijo el chico contrariado, recordaba la amenaza de su madre, _"no terminas de pintar, no hay novia durante una semana"._

- tu madre piensa que todo se puede hacer en una sola noche… - dijo el hombre quitándose el saco y dándole una mano a su hijo para que se levantara – te amago con lo mismo de siempre ¿no? – El chico ya levantado se sacudió y asintió levemente con la cabeza – no te preocupes yo le diré que te necesitaba para algo…

- ¿en serio? – Pregunto esperanzado de tener que dejar eso para después ya estaba agotado y necesitaba una ducha urgente – algo como…

- ya se me ocurrirá después… - el hombre se encogió de hombros, Eriol cargo el pequeño maletín que su progenitor traía en manos y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta principal de la residencia - ¿Cómo esta Tomoyo? Tengo mucho sin verla…

- bien… planeaba invitarla a cenar pero tuvo que salir con su madre – contesto.

- anda a limpiarte ya es hora de comer ¿y tu madre?...

- esta con la señora Matsuyama…

- con la vieja mitotera esa… tu madre no entiende esa mujer solo le llena la cabeza de humo – se quejo el hombre.

Y el chico no tuvo más que darle la razón al hombre.

- cariño… llegaste – Anna Hiraguizawa entro por la puerta de la casa y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo – Eriol ¿terminaste? – el chico se quedo mudo y miro a su padre quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

- le pedí que lo dejara para mañana, necesito que me ayude con el auto – le explico su esposo, el ojiazul pudo respirar con alivio al ver que su madre no pondría objeción – el carburador anda fallando.

- esta bien – se dirigieron al comedor, donde la mujer de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y de ojos rojizos con menuda figura les sirvió de comer – Reed llamo en la mañana.

- ¿en serio? ¿Que dijo? – pregunto Eriol emocionado.

Reed era el primer hijo del matrimonio Hiraguizawa, su físico era idéntico al de Eriol bien podrían decir todos que eran gemelos si no fuera por que Reed era mayor por 3 años, no usaba lentes y su cabello era mas oscuro que el de su hermano menor. Los hermanos Hiraguizawa eran muy unidos, Reed llamaba cada 3 días actualmente residía en Inglaterra con sus familiares por parte de su padre, cuando se graduó de la preparatoria decidió ir a estudiar la universidad en aquella ciudad.

Comúnmente iba a Japón en las fechas festivas, como navidad y año nuevo, o los cumpleaños de ellos, pero ya tenían un año sin verlo con la guerra era muy difícil que los visitara.

- dijo que si podía vendría para tu graduación – dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su hijo menor.

- esperemos que así sea – dijo el hombre de la familia dándole unos golpes en la espalda a su hijo menor.

Eriol sonrió, quería ver a su hermano, tenía tantas cosas que contarle. Lo esperaba con ansias.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

**- **¡Kinta apresúrate o se nos hará tarde! – llamo la chica de cabellos rojizos, de piel blanca y ojos castaños y de esbelta figura parada en la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – se sobresalto un poco pero al darse vuelta se encontró con un muy familiar para ella, con el seño eternamente fruncido de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, de piel morena estaba su joven marido mirándola.

- hola Touya – saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla pero el hombre no se contento con eso y la abrazo por la cintura reclamando los pequeños labios de su esposa en un beso mas profundo.

- así se saluda a tu marido, Nakuru – susurro él cerca de sus labios, ella le sonrió coqueta y le guiño un ojo – ahora si dime.., ¿Por qué estas gritando como desquiciada?

- ¡yo no estoy….! Gritando como desquiciada Touya – se detuvo para no levantar la voz – Kinta se esta tardando mucho… como me dijiste que no llegarías a comer… y Yukito nos invito a su casa así que íbamos a ir para comer con él.

- si, Yukito me menciono algo así de camino al trabajo – Touya trabajaba en una empresa como chofer de entregas y Yukito su mejor amigo en el almacén de la misma empresa.

Yukito y Touya se conocieron en primaria donde se hicieron grandes amigos después en secundaria se les unió Nakuru y al año de conocerse, el mayor de los kinomoto y la pelirroja empezaron a salir. Hasta que se casaron a la tierna edad de 15 años pero Tsukishiro nunca se separo de la joven pareja.

- ¡papa! – Kinta corrió a los pies de su padre y se abrazo a ellos, cargando aun el juguete que subió a buscar.

- ve a ver la tele – le dijo la mujer a su hijo – yo iré a preparar la comida…

- no Nakuru, vamos a ir donde Yukito a estado muy solo desde que termino con la rubia silicona – dijo sacándola de la casa y cerrando la misma.

La rubia silicona como la llamaba Touya, fue la pareja de su amigo 2 meses, claro Yukito jamás tenia relaciones duraderas con nadie, pero esta fue la excepción cuando su amigo le confeso encontrarse enamorado de la rubia, Touya se largo a reír pensando que era una broma.

Pero no era así, Yukito en verdad estaba enamorado de la estadounidense Hana Smith, pero Hana jamás había sido mujer de un solo hombre, entonces cuando Tsukishiro le confeso amarla, ella no hizo mas que marcharse a su país natal.

- mama ¿Qué significa silicona?

- pregúntale a tu padre – contesto apuntando al hombre quien le devolvió al mirada – tu usaste la palabra.

- cuando seas mas grande te darás cuenta – le dijo a su primogénito revolviéndole los cabellos, el niño se sintió conforme con la respuesta.

Estando mas cerca de la casa de su amigo, lo pudieron ver sembrando unas rosas en su jardín delantero, hincado en la hierba, levantando la vista y dejando notar sus ojos de color gris con unos lentes redondos dándole un toque intelectual, cabello cenizo un poco largo y de sonrisa amable.

- pensé que no vendrían – saludo poniéndose de pie.

- lo siento tío, Salí a buscar un juguete que quería mostrarte por eso llegamos tarde – dijo el niño algo apenado con la cabeza gacha pero levantando el carrito al que se refería.

- no te preocupes peque – dijo tomando el auto – se parece al auto que tu papa conduce.

- verdad que si…

- pasen la comida aun esta caliente – dijo guiándolos a la casa.

Así los cuatro entraron a la casa del joven Tsukishiro para disfrutar de una amena comida familiar, para levantarle el ánimo al que consideraba como su hermano.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Sonomi Daidoji era una mujer con poca paciencia, tanto en los negocios como en lo personal. Y ahí estaba ella con el cabello corto mas arriba de los hombros de color castaño oscuro y ojos de rojizos cafés, con su figura delgada, moviendo frenéticamente su pie derecho en señal de desesperación.

- tranquilízate mama… - escucho a su hija que estaba sentada a su lado con el porte y elegancia que a los Daidoji los caracterizaba – no han de ser malas noticias.

Sonomi suspiro cansada, eran malas noticias, muy malas noticias, estaba segura de que eran pésimas noticias. Llevaban esperando 4 horas a su abogado quien fue a reunirse con su contador.

- cuando te hacen esperar, son malas noticias – dijo antes de llevarse el vaso con agua a los labios.

La guerra estaba acabando con la empresa de juguetes que su difunto esposo le había dejado como patrimonio para ella y su hija. La forma en que la obligaron a cerrar sus sucursales en china donde tenia mas entrada de dinero casi la deja en la quiebra, además de que ya no podía llevar su producto a otros países, por que o se los confiscaban, los destruían o no dejaban que entrara siquiera al territorio.

- señora Daidoji – le llamo su abogado sacándola de su ensoñación, miro directamente a lo ojos del hombre – no me iré con rodeos, deberá declararse en bancarrota antes de que pierda absolutamente todo en tratar de salvar su compañía.

- muchas gracias puede retirarse – le dijo con la voz quebrada, sintió arder sus ojos y se los cubrió con una mano, sintió algo cálido en su otra mano, encontrando los ojos de su hija también empañados pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- saldremos de esta mama… no te preocupes – le dijo Tomoyo con voz conciliadora mientras plantaba un beso en la mano que sostenía entre las suyas, Sonomi la abrazo.

- así será… saldremos juntas de esto….

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Miro por octava vez su ventana, notando que estaba igual que la ultima vez que la vio 3 minutos atrás. Pero es que ya estaba tardando demasiado, salía del trabajo a las 11:30 de la noche y estaban apunto de dar la 1 de la madrugada. El cuarto estaba alumbrado solo por la lámpara de leer que estaba en su mesita de noche.

Se acostó desganada en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, la noche estaba muy fresca y ella solo traía puesto un short corto azul y una blusa de tirantes negro. Cerro los ojos recordando las extrañas preguntas que su padre le hizo de nuevo durante toda la comida y parte de la cena, cuando mientras ayudaba a su madre a preparar la cena le comento que Shaoran ya había comprado una casa para los dos, su madre se alegro mucho por eso, pero en Fujitaka la reacción fue muy diferente a lo que ella esperaba.

¿Qué cosas traía su padre para comportarse de esa forma?

Ella sabia que desde un principio no le gusto la idea de casarse tan joven pero siempre se mantuvo fuera de la relación que mantenía con Shaoran, ahora parecía poner mas empeño dando a conocer su disgusto por la unión de su hija menor con el ambarino… la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

No entendía si su padre no le…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una ventana abrirse, por ella se coló un poco mas del frio que estaba haciendo en la ciudad, vio una sombra entrar a su habitación por la ventana, no distinguió bien la figura pero sabia de quien se trataba.

- has tardado demasiado Shaoran – dijo recargándose en sus codos para poder verlo.

- lo siento – murmuro el chico quitándose la mochila de la espalda mientras se acercaba a la chica sentándose a su lado en la cama – falto un chico y hubo mucha gente por la noche… el lugar estaba abarrotado y no podían con todos.

Ella tomo una de las manos del chico encontrándola helada, seguramente afuera estaba aun mas frio que dentro de su casa, lo jalo para que quedara recostado encima de ella, Shaoran no se resistió así que apoyando parte de su peso en sus codos para no aplastarla, ella lo cubrió con la sabana y paso sus manos por la espalda tratando de que entrara en calor.

- ¿ya has cenado? – pregunto en un susurro en su oído, el recordó los malabares que tuvo que hacer para poder sacar algo de comer de la cocina del restaurante con ayuda de Yue pues el idiota de hideky estaba rondando el lugar.

- si… cene antes de venir para acá – contesto el de la misma forma, seguido planto un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

- Que bueno… - le quito la chamarra negra que lo cubría, estaba algo fría – he estado pensando…

- ¿en que…? – pregunto adormilado, se sentía tan bien estar solo con ella, los dos, solos disfrutando de su compañía.

- tu ya has pagado mas de la mitad de la casa – dijo ella ahora tratando de sacarle la camisa hizo que se separara un poco de su cuerpo para poder tirarla donde había quedado la otra prenda y empezó acariciar la espalda desnuda de su novio, sabiendo que eso lo relajaba, Shaoran suspiro al sentir las manos tibias de su novia en su piel fría – me parece justo que yo pague el resto así…

- no – hablo más fuerte de lo que pensaba, recargándose un poco mas en sus codos para verla directamente a los ojos – no… ya hemos hablado de esto Sakura, de los gastos me encargo yo.

- pero… así podrías descansar un poco Shaoran, estas agotado…

- estoy bien…

- no, no lo estas, crees que no noto las ojeras que traes, o la fatiga a todo lo que haces – dijo disgustada, su novio era adorable pero muy terco y ella también lo era – yo podría trabajar…

- por supuesto que no, le prometí a tu padre que estudiarías y así será… - dijo mirándola serio, no permitiría que ella trabajara, Fujitaka le dejo muy en claro que ella iría a la universidad estando o no casada, y él quería lo mejor para Sakura.

- cuando me case contigo, no tendré por que darle cuentas a mi padre – replico ella, no era una niña y no se estaba casando para tener un nuevo papa, si no para tener un marido que la cuidara y a quien cuidar – no me impedirás hacer lo que yo quiero… y lo que quiero es ayudarte.

- yo soy el hombre… debo de mantenernos y no permitiré que mi esposa ande trabajando – dijo con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal.

- ¡es increíble lo machista que te escuchas! – dijo ella dejando de abrazarlo. Por que no entendía que lo único que deseaba es que él dejara de presionarse con la escuela y el trabajo.

- no es por ser machista Sakura – dijo lo mas suave que pudo – pero entiende ese es el acuerdo al que llegamos tu padre y yo…

- ¿y mi opinión no cuenta en todo esto? – pregunto a un mas molesta. Claro eso lo acordaron cuando ella no estaba presente, si lo hubiera estado esa conversación no tendría lugar en ese momento

- Sakura entiende, debes de estudiar…

- no me parece que toda la carga la lleves tu, mientras yo estudio… en todo caso si quieres que estudie, tu también deberás de hacerlo – respondió usando su ultima carta en la jugada. Le haría entender que era mejor para los dos que ambos trabajaran.

- ¡demonios Sakura! – exclamo entre dientes, ella respingo ante lo furioso que ahora parecía estar – sabes que eso no es posible… solo quiero hacerte feliz – dijo ya mas calmado – debes estudiar ahora y después cuando estemos bien establecidos… lo hare yo, no pienso pasármela de trabajo en trabajo.

- solo no quiero que te agotes…

- no lo hare – susurro en su oído repartiendo varios besos para calmar un poco el ambiente – además una vez que consigas trabajo en la carrera que hayas escogido – bajo sus labios al cuello de la chica mordiéndolo un poco, ella volvió a abrazarlo acariciado su espalda – tendrás que mantenerme a mi, mientras estudio y a los 30 niños que tendremos…

- ¡30! – exclamo ella abriendo los ojos de golpe – ese es un numero muy grande Shaoran… - rio levemente

- de acuerdo – levanto su cabeza del cuello de la chica y la miro sonriendo coqueto – entonces que sean 29 y hasta ahí estoy dispuesto a negociar

Ella iba a protestar pero los labios varoniles impidieron que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca. Siguió acariciando la espalda del chico con movimientos circulares, incitándolo a que el beso fuera mas apasionado, gimió cuando él pidió permiso para adentrarse en su boca. Shaoran paso una de sus manos por las piernas de la chica haciéndola a un lado para poder acomodarse entre las dos extremidades, acaricio la pierna derecha levantando un poco el short para conseguir un poco mas de piel, giro un poco la palma de su mano hasta poder apretar un poco el muslo interno de la chica.

- Shaoran… - gimió ella rompiendo el beso, gruño un poco al verse privado de los labios de la chica, pero para contentarse acaricio con sus labios su barbilla haciendo que ella tirara la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besar su cuello.

Ella paso una de sus manos detrás del cuello del chico acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, la otra mano se puso entre los dos cuerpos para poder tocar el pecho del muchacho. Él volvió sus labios a la boca de la castaña donde ella no pudo resistir el deseo de morder el labio inferior del chino.

Shaoran pasó la mano que acariciaba una de las piernas de la chica por debajo del cuerpo de Sakura atrayéndole hacia el, tomándola de las caderas apretándola y removiendo un poco de camisa para acariciar la piel de su costado.

Ella retiro la boca de los labios de Shaoran, y paso su lengua por la clavícula, disfrutando del sonido ronco que salía de la boca de su novio, mordió repetidas veces el cuello del ambarino, mientras el suspiraba y buscaba los labios de la chica con desesperación. Sus lenguas se unieron en un baile mas apasionado que él fue calmando hasta que se convirtiera en un juego de besos cortos. Li escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sakura para así calmar un poco su respiración.

Ella siguió acariciando la ancha espalda de su novio con dulzura y cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el rostro un poco caliente, supuso que estaba sonrojada.

Sonrió levemente no estaba avergonzada y mucho menos arrepentida de lo que había pasado, era comprensible, estaban enamorados y la necesidad de sentirse unidos crecía cada vez mas, además no era la primera vez que tenían esa clase de intimidad… pero cuando sucedió la primera vez ambos acordaron esperar hasta tener la bendición del juez, pero la espera se estaba prolongando demasiado.

- falta poco… - la escucho murmurar y él asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

- se me esta haciendo una eternidad preciosa… - abrió un ojo para ver el reloj notando que no faltaba mucho para que fueran las dos de la madrugada – será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde.

- no quédate un ratito mas – dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro masculino.

- quisiera hacerlo, peor mañana tenemos clases hay que levantarnos temprano – se levanto sentándose a orillas de la cama, ella lo imito mirando como se ponía la camiseta, se acerco retirando las mano del chico para abotonar ella misma los botones que faltaban, seguido agarro la chamarra y se la coloco de una forma para que no tuviera frio – gracias…

- vete con cuidado Shaoran y directito a tu casa… - dijo ella cuando lo vio dirigirse a la ventana.

- pensaba ir a visitar a mi otra novia – dijo jocoso, recibiendo un golpe un poco fuerte en el hombro – era una broma preciosa… paso por ti, nos vemos mañana – le dio un beso suave en los labios – te amo Sakura.

- yo también te amo Shaoran –el chico recogió su mochila, Sakura vio como salía de su casa por donde entro y haciendo unos cuantos malabares en el árbol por donde subía se planto en el piso levanto una mano despidiéndose y dedicándole una sonrisa, ella imito el gesto y se quedo con la mano levantada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Regreso entonces a la cama que aun se mantenía tibia y tomo la almohada abrazándola deseando que fuera el ambarino.

Shaoran iba corriendo rápido para poder llegar a casa antes de que alguien lo viera, paso por el camino del parque del rey pingüino cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la mochila hacia atrás omitiendo un sonido hueco en el choque de su cuerpo y el piso, cuando trato de incorporarse una patada en el estomago se lo impidió, teniendo que encorvarse hacia delante tratando de calmar el dolor.

Empezó a sentir varias patadas alrededor de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos levemente que eran tres hombres quienes lo tenían tirado, por la oscuridad no pudo ver sus rostros.

- levántate ¡maricon! – exclamo uno de sus agresores antes de golpearlo con unas de sus piernas directamente en el rostro haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre.

Trato de ponerse de pie pero otro tipo le pego un puño en la espalda perdiendo por completo el equilibrio. No sentí dolor, si no desesperación de no poder levantarse, principalmente por que sabia que si entraba de lleno en la pelea el ganaría, no por nada lo consideraban un experto en artes marciales chinas, pero se metería en muchos problemas si los golpeaba.

Una presión fuerte en la cabeza, seguido de varios golpes con la misma contra el suelo lograron que emitiera un sonido de dolor, le estaban acabando la cabeza.

- de uno por uno ¡malditos cobardes! – dijo recargándose en la pared y logrando mantenerse arrodillado limpio un poco de sangre que caía por su frente, esos golpes seguro le causaron una herida en la cabeza pues liquido no paraba de Salir.

- ¿Cómo nos llamaste? – Pregunto furioso uno de los chicos golpeándolo en la mejilla – no podrías con ninguno de nosotros, idiota.

- póngalo de pie – dijo el único que se mantuvo al margen de la pelea, el ambarino creyó reconocer su voz, sus cómplices lo obedecieron y agarrando al chico de ambos brazos lo separaron de la pared, Shaoran estaba demasiado cansado y aturdido como para oponerse, la sangre le empañaba la vista.

- escuchaste jefe… nos llamo cobardes – dijo uno de los que los sostenía, metiéndole un golpe en el hígado.

- eres muy valiente – contesto acercándose al ambarino – o muy idiota para decir algo así cuando están en mucha desventaja – los tres tipos se largaron a reír, algo atrajo la atención del que estaba hablando, viendo algo brillante en el cuello de su victima - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – alargo la mano hasta pasarla por el cuello del muchacho extrayendo la cadena.

- ¡no… suelta! – exclamo Shaoran al sentir como el jalaba la cadena hasta quitársela - ¡suéltala maldito hijo de perra!

¡Como se atrevía! No podía quitarle algo tan preciado, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. Era lo último que le quedaba de sus padres, miro con ira contenida como el tipo la miraba con una mirada maliciosa.

- cállate – dijo otro golpeándolo en la espalda.

- suelta mi cadena – su voz salió tan amenazante que sus captores dudaron un poco en seguir sujetándolo.

- ¿si no que…? – pregunto riendo descaradamente, haciendo girar la preciosa joya en sus manos – seguro la robaste… no se puede confiar en gente como tu.

- te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno y te torceré el cuello para quitártela – lo dijo tan lento y pausado que un pequeño escalofrió subió por el cuerpo de los tres chicos.

El que tenia la cadena lo golpeo repetidas veces en el estomago, los otros dos lo dejaron caer al suelo apartándose de él.

- no me amenaces… - dicho esto se fueron, Li pudo mirar a lo lejos como un auto nuevo de color vino arrancaba rápidamente por las calles solitarias de la ciudad.

- no es una amenaza – murmuro levemente y golpeo dos veces el duro pavimento – es una promesa Hideky… dame la oportunidad y serás hombre muerto.

A duras penas pudo llegar a su apartamento chocando con todo y todos a su paso, dejo caer su mochila y se tiro a la cama. Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir, mañana se curaría las heridas y aparentaría que nada estaba sucediendo. Por el momento.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

La gran flota de pájaros de acero rompían el aire a su paso en las costas del océano, partieron desde el estado chino de Fujian su destino; la isla que salió airosa hasta ahora de su furia. El gran dragón rojo por fin dio la orden. Japón caería por las buenas o por las malas, debían rendir tributo ante la república. Mañana estarían ardiendo en las llamas de su propio infierno. Sabrían que con el dragón rojo no se juega.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Blouson: SERVUS! de nuevo jejeje.**

**Rato sin pasarme por estos rumbos ne? Bueno esta es una idea que traía en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y me dije por que no? No pierdo nada. Espero ustedes tampoco pierdan el tiempo al leerla y tengan suficiente para dejarme un reviews… por favor, por favor… por favor.**

**Otra cosa muchas GRACIAS por aquellas que me han dejado reviews en mis otras historias no saben cuanto aprecio que ustedes lean alguna de mis alocadas creaciones, gracias infinitas aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo para corregirme o incitarme a seguir en esto, espero y me apoyen en esta.**

**Hablando del capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy tedioso? ¿Les gusto o no? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Seguiré haciendo preguntas? ¿Mejor dejo esto y me dedico a otra cosa? ¿Esa pregunta ya la había hecho antes?**

**Bueno si alguien por ahí se tomo el tiempo para para leer el pergamino que escrito. Recuerden darle al botoncito que esta ahí abajo… ejem…**

"_**Review this Story/Chapter"**_

**Auf Wiedersehen! **

**See later and remeber living la Vida loca…. Uuooou. Xd**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ada**

**SERVUS!**

**Aquí de nuevo esperando contar con su apoyo en este que es el segundo capitulo de "Encontrando Tu Corazón"**

**Nos vemos abajo **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Shaoran! Demonios ábreme la puerta – grito el ojiazul pateando la puerta de la casa de su amigo, llevaba 10 minutos llamándolo, se les estaba haciendo tarde y Li no se aparecía – si no abres pronto me ire sin ti, aun tenemos que pasar por las chicas ¿recuerdas?

El ambarino se remolino sobre la cama tirando las sabanas al piso, escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente desde la puerta y rápidamente se incorporo mirando el reloj. Otra vez se había quedado dormido, eso ya se estabaq haciendo una costumbre.

- deja de destrozar mi puerta Eriol. Ya te escuche – dijo Shaoran tomándose el rostro con una mano sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, el piso se movió a sus pies unos segundo y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la cama para no caerse.

- hasta que despiertas estaba pensando muy seriamente en tirar la puerta – dijo el ojiazul dejando de golpear el pedazo de madera que ya se encontraba en muy malas condiciones.

- poco te faltaba… ya sabes donde están las llaves, abre y entra – le dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

- así, se me habían olvidado… - dijo sintiéndose culpable, saco las llaves de debajo de una maseta, entro encontrando el lugar mas desordenado de lo normal – vaya… parece que ni tiempo te da de arreglar un poco aquí…

- no me da ni tiempo de comer – dijo Shaoran ya bañado se miro en espejo por suerte la sangre seca no había sido tan difícil de quitar pero tenia varios moretes en el rostro que se notaban bastante.

- ¿llegaste muy tarde a noche? – pregunto Hiraguizawa mientras acomodaba las sabanas de la cama de su amigo.

- como a las 2 de la mañana o mas tarde, no recuerdo – saliendo del baño vistiendo ya el uniforme del colegio, Eriol lo volteo a ver notando con obviedad los golpes que su amigo había recibido, arrugo el seño con disgusto.

- ¿Qué te paso?

- ¿Qué tan retrasados vamos?

- no me cambies de tema… ¿Quién te hizo eso?

- eso es lo de menos ahora – dijo Shaoran guardando sus útiles en la mochila – vamos, antes de que nos cierren las puertas del colegio.

Ambos salieron de la casa del joven chino y empezaron a correr por los callejones, primero irían a casa de Daidouji que era la que estaba mas cerca y después por Sakura.

- entonces no me dirás – dijo Eriol mientras esquivaba a un señor al dar una vuelta.

- no se quienes fueron, era muy noche y estaba oscuro… no logre verles la cara – dijo Shaoran que iba unos pasos a tras de su amigo, de pronto Eriol se detuvo haciendo que Shaoran también lo hiciera.

- investiguemos quienes fueron… podríamos dar con ellos.

- no es la primera vez que pasa, Eriol, además que iba a hacer ¿demandarlos? Por favor como si alguien me fuera a hacer caso – dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo lastimeramente. Ahora avanzando a paso rápido.

- a ti no, pero a mi si – Shaoran lo miro sin comprender – además que le dirás a Sakura... no va a estar muy contenta.

- ya me inventare algo – dijo Shaoran recargándose contra la cerca de la residencia de los Daidouji – anda ve a buscar a tu novia.

- de acuerdo… pero esto no se queda aquí – dijo entrando al lugar, toco repetidas veces a la puerta hasta que vio salir a una sirvienta.

- ya le aviso a la señorita, joven espéreme un momento – le dijo la muchacha acostumbrada a la presencia del menor Hiraguizawa por las mañanas.

- gracias – contesto sonriendo, miro hacia atrás donde encontró a su amigo. Tenía una leve sospecha de quien pudo haberle ocasionado esos golpes, pero no podía confirmar nada, suspiro desganado bajando un poco la cabeza. Recordó la plática que sus padres, bueno la discusión que habían mantenido ayer por la noche cuando pensaban que él ya se encontraba dormido.

_- entiende, es mejor para Eriol, las cosas aquí no están mejorando – había dicho su madre en susurros._

_- ¿crees que estaría mejor lejos de nosotros?_

_- si, mandémoslo con red, estará a salvo allá, hagámoslo mientras podamos – había contestantado su progenitora._

_- Eriol no querrá irse, lo sabes, aquí tiene una vida, una novia, amigos este es su hogar – había replicado su padre._

_- un hogar que esta muy cerca de la guerra. No puedo dormir sabiendo que cualquier pueden atacarnos, nuestro hijo corre mucho peligro aquí – siguió con sus razones la señora Hiraguizawa – puede tener mas amigos allá, otras novias, es un niño._

_- en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, no creas que no lo he pensado, pero Eriol se negara a ir a Inglaterra junto a su hermano, no dejara a Tomoyo por nada del mundo – en ese momento Eriol había asentido consecutivamente estando de acuerdo con su padre. El no iría a ninguna aparte._

_Después de eso no se escucho nada, se pego un poco mas a la pared pero era lo mismo. Suspiro con incertidumbre esperando su padre convenciera a su mama._

Ya una vez de vuelto a la realidad se acomodo mejor los anteojos resoplando enojado. ¿Qué tal si su madre convenció a papa? ¿Si lo mandaban a Inglaterra dejando a Tomoyo? Por que tenían que callarse. Tal vez su mama había usado una de esas tretas para convenser a los hombres que ella conocía muy bien. Negó repetidas veces, su padre era un muñeco sin vida propia cuando eso pasaba, no tenia voluntad para refutar nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – escucho una suave voz a su lado. Tomoyo lo miraba con los ojos levemente entrecerrados con una espreccion de no entender nada, su novio le sonrió suavemente antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

- buenos días, no pasa nada solo estaba… pensando – contesto tomando la mochila de su novia.

- no sabia que pensaras – dijo juguetona la chica.

- que puedo decirte… tengo mis momentos.

- sha… ouch – dijo Tomoyo al momento en que le daba un beso en la mejilla – ¿Sakura te sorprendió con la otra o que demonios te paso?

- buenos días para ti también tom-tom – contesto el ambarino receloso, con su original forma de llamarla.

- todavía tenemos tiempo de llegar – dijo Tomoyo antes de que empezaran a caminar, los varones la miraron interrogante – siéntate Shaoran – el chico negó levemente - ¡que te sientes! – Shaoran dio un brinco antes de sentarse en la pequeña banca, Eriol rio levemente, su novia si quedaba miedo - A ustedes los hombres se le tiene que decir todo dos veces para que entiendan…

La amatista saco un estuche de maquillaje y empezó a cubrir las partes mas dañadas del rostro del chino, cuidando de no lastimarlo pues las heridas eran muy recientes.

- no te conocía esas mañas Shaoran – se burlo el ingles riendo, Shaoran le mando una mirada acecina.

- calla Eriol o le digo a todos que usas lápiz labial color piel para que no noten que tus labios parecen de chica – le contesto Shaoran apuntándolo acosadoramente.

- ¡oye yo no hago eso! – replico el chico alarmado.

- se inventar rumores…

- Tomoyo… Shaoran me esta molestando – dijo como un niño chiquito.

- ya cállense los dos, y tu deja de moverte que me va aquedar todo disparejo – los dos obedecieron inmediatamente, no queriendo tentar mas la paciencia de la muchacha – listo, todavía se nota, pero no demasiado – sonrió orgullosa de su creación.

- me siento muy gay – murmuro el ambarino y seguido apunto a Eriol justo cuando el habría la boca – y tu no digas nada.

- esta bien, pero solo haces que mis comentarios se guarden, no que los olvide…

Los chicos seguían en su pelea privada, mientras Tomoyo sonreía levemente mirándolos, tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de la tristeza que ahora habitaba en su corazón. Desde que su padre murió, no había visto llorar tanto a su madre, la lastimaba saber que por lo que tanto lucho su padre en vida, lo estaban destruyendo unos idiotas que pensaban ser lo más importante del universo. Suspiro mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

A ella no le importaba el dinero, eso era lo de menos. Pero su madre parecía estar entrando en una depresión muy severa. Ella tendría que sostener a su madre, Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer fuerte ante todos, especialmente para los negocios, pero en casa era como cualquier otra mujer. Cerro los ojos un momento mientras recordaba los sollozos que su madre había tratado de ocultar escondida en la habitación principal. Tomoyo no pudo evitar unirse al llanto, comprendía lo que su madre estaba sintiendo.

- tom-tom, caminas muy lento – dijo Shaoran rodeándole el cuello con uno de sus brazos.

- ¡oye Li! Quita las manos de mi chica – le dijo Eriol tratando de deshacer el abrazo del joven chino quien ejercía más presión para no soltar a la amatista.

- ¿tu chica? – Pregunto fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba – ¿eres su chica tom-tom?

- no se de lo que esta hablando, querido – contesto la joven mirando al chino mientras se encogía de hombros levemente y sonreía inocente. Eriol levanto una ceja algo aturdido, la chica rio levemente antes de soltarse del amarre de su amigo – no seas celoso, mi amor, debes saber compartir.

- si amigo, seamos sinceros, tom-tom es mucha mujer para ti – le siguió Shaoran riendo por la esprecion de su amigo.

- de acuerdo, voy a ser compartido, por lo tanto Shaoran también debes de convidarme un poco de Sakura ¿no? – sugirió el peli azul haciendo un movimiento con la mano, Shaoran arrugo el ceño un poco dando a entender que la idea no le gustaba mucho – es lo justo. Yo te comparto a mi novia, tu me compartes a la tuya y todos felices.

- no creo que Sakura este de acuerdo con ese trato… ella no aceptaría algo así – empezó a decir Shaoran sonriendo levemente estando convencido de lo que decía.

- pues por que no le preguntamos – dijo corriendo hacia la casa de la castaña que ya no se encontraba tan lejos. Toco repetidas veces a la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió – ¿quieres ser mi novia de respaldo? – dijo sin fijarse quien abrió la puerta.

- bueno, eso seria muy poco común. Veras estoy casada y tu eres amigo de mi hija – dijo la joven señora ladeando levemente la cabeza – pero si quieres podemos ser amigos – termino con gracia Nadeshko sonriéndole al jovencito.

- a no… yo… Sakura y luego… ¡que vergüenza, tierra trágame! – dijo mirando al piso mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Pronto llegaron Tomoyo y Shaoran el último con un brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica.

- ¿Qué ocurre Eriol? – pregunto Tomoyo asercandose a su novio tomándolo del rostro para mirarlo detenidamente – ¿estas enfermo?

- no, solo abochornado – contesto la señora Kinomoto guiñándole un ojo al hijo menor de Edward – buenos días – saludo a los otros dos jóvenes notando las heridas en el rostro de su yerno, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Suponía lo que podía haberle pasado.

- buenos días señora Kinomoto – contestaron los recién llegados menos Eriol que buscaba donde meter la cabeza.

- ¿podría llamar a Sakura por favor? – dijo Eriol para irse rápido de ahí, la señora asintió levemente y entro a la casa en busca de su hija.

- pensé que venias a robarme a mi chica, no a mi suegra Eriol – se burlo el ambarino riendo levemente pues él si había notado el por que del sonrojo del chico.

- esa si es demasiada mujer para ti, cariño – secundo Tomoyo abrazándolo por el cuello.

- ¡ya cállense los dos! – replico Eriol golpeando a Shaoran en la nuca.

- golpéala a ella también – el ambarino apunto a la joven Daidouji mientras esta reía.

- no a ella, la castigare de otra forma – contesto guiñándole un ojo a su novia que enseguida se sonrojo.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Era un caos dentro de la universidad, los estudiantes iban y venían algunos cargando cajas llenas de libros, otros llevaban consigo obras de arte de algunos artistas japoneses.

- muy bien, deben de llevarlos debajo del segundo sótano – dijo el profesor Kinomoto guiando a un grupo de alumnos que cargaban una caja llenas de archivos. Los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon.

- señor Kinomoto, ¿Cómo van las cosas? – pregunto el joven estudiante de ultimo año de pelo blanquecino.

- hasta ahora todo marcha bien, pero no podemos confiarnos – le contesto sin dejar de mirar el mapa del edificio que tenia en sus manos – hemos decidido quemar todos los mapas de los edificios principales como este, el del ayuntamiento, la alcaldía y el del alcantarillado,

- algo así me comento el director ¿escucho las noticias? – Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento para descansar un poco, el hombre negó mientras lo imitaba – fue atacada en la madrugada la isla de Hokkaido, el puerto Hakodate es el mas afectado según los informes la guardia costera no pudo hacer anda para defenderse, el lugar quedo hecho un desastre.

- ¿Cuántas fueron las perdidas? – pregunto el hombre de cabellera castaña sobándose la cien.

- no se sabe un numero con exactitud, perdieron la comunicación con ellos a las 3 de la madrugada y la acaban de recuperar, dicen que es probable que no haya sobrevivientes.

- estamos viviendo en el mismo infierno… fue un ataque aéreo, china están cobarde que solo puede atacar por las noches. No tardara mucho para que todo eso llegue hasta nosotros. A Hokkaido seguro empezaran a invadirla esta misma tarde – el joven Tsukishiro asintió repetidas veces dándole la razón al padre de su mejor amigo.

- profesor, el sótano esta lleno ya no cabe nada mas – le explico un muchacho de primer año – algunos compañeros pensamos en esconderlos en las cuevas que están en el bosque a las afueras.

- esa es una buena idea – le dijo el maestro poniéndose de pie – aun faltan muchas cosas, debemos de guardar la mayor información posible sobre la ciudad.

- muy bien, pediremos algunos camiones de mudanza para despistar a la gente, no queremos que el terror se adueñe de las calles – dijo Yukito despidiéndose de el hombre, y llevándose consigo al joven estudiante.

El hombre se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia su oficina que estaba en el segundo piso. Se sentía agotado, cansado y mas que todo preocupado. Sabían que algo así iba a pasar pero no se imaginaban que fuera a ser de tal magnitud. Estaba en la universidad desde las 5 de la mañana y no era solo él, la mayoría de sus alumnos y maestros estaban desde muy temprano ayudando en todo lo que pudieran. Había salido a esa hora después de asegurarse de que su esposa e hija se encontraban profundamente dormidas.

Miro por unos segundo la fotografía que se habían tomado con toda la familia en el ultimo cumpleaños de su pequeño nieto Kinta, algo hizo clic dentro de su cabeza. No le había avisado a su hijo mayor sobre lo que estaba pasando, tenia días sin verlo. Tomo el teléfono de forma apresurada y marco a la casa del joven matrimonio Kinomoto.

- _buenos días – _reconoció la voz de su nuera al otro lado del auricular.

- buenos días Nakuru, ¿se encuentra Touya? – pregunto acomodándose en su escritorio.

- _no, salió hace algunos minutos al trabajo ¿en que puedo ayudarle papa_? – desde que era pareja ella siempre lo llamaba de esa forma, a Fujitaka no le molestaba en absoluto al contrario le agradaba bastante.

- solo llamaba para invitarlos a cenar – contesto mintiendo a medias, si bien ahí podía ver a su hijo y explicarle las cosas con calma, tal vez también pudiera convencer a su hija de no casarse con el joven Li – como tenemos tanto sin verlos…

- _no se preocupe papa, usted no tiene por que dar escusas_ – le contesto Nakuru – _ahí estaremos puntuales… y con mucha hambre._

- de acuerdo ¿Kinta anda a la escuela? – pregunto recordando a su nieto.

- _si, justo venia de dejarlo_ – contesto la joven mujer.

- muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche…

- _si… adiós papa – _dicho esto colgó.

Fujitaka camino hacia la venta, el día estaba despejado, el aire estaba algo frio dando el aviso de que pronto el otoño tocaría a las puertas de la ciudad. Miro a la gente que caminaban alegres por las calles haciendo su rutina diaria, miro por unos segundo a unos chicos con el uniforme de preparatoria que seguro tomarían el día de pinta para divertirse un poco, todos tan felices, sin imaginarse lo que marcaria sus vidas o terminaría con ellas llegaría mas pronto que el otoño.

- por que la muerte no espera…

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

- ¿esta segura de querer hacer esto señora Daidouji? – pregunto por doceava vez el hombre mirando el auto con sumo cuidado.

- si, esto era el auto favorito de mi marido, que en paz descanse, pero creo que es hora de que me desligue de el – contesto la mujer mirando con melancolía el auto en el que tantas veces había despedido con un beso a su esposo.

- no puedo ofrecerle mucho en realidad, pero creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo justo para ambos – le dijo acariciando el capote del carro.

- esta bien señor Mori – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer – ahora si me hace el favor de seguirme tengo otras cosas que le podían interesar a usted o alguno de sus amigos – le dijo estirando la mano para que la acompañara.

- es una lastima que su compañía, allá terminado tan mal – dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro.

- no soy la única que a tenido que cerrar su negocio señor – Sonomi se sentó en la sala, mientras unas sirvientas se acercaban servir el te que la señora había pedido minutos atrás.

- es una lastima miles de negocios han quedado en la quiebra – dijo el hombre tomando la taza de te que la empleada le extendía – debo de admitir que mi empresa esta en pie por que hemos tenido suerte, pero no faltara mucho para que me una a ustedes.

Sonomi miro unos segundos al hombre, tenía años de conocerlo. Recordó como su marido se lo había presentado en una de las fiestas de navidad de la corporación de Mori. Cuando la señora Daidouji lo miro por primera vez pensó que era un hombre demasiado apuesto y aunque tenía sus años encima se le notaba joven, ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, para negociar algunas de sus propiedades. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde había quedado el carismático hombre de sonrisa coqueta?

Ahora los ojos verdes que lo caracterizaban se notaban más oscuros que antes, su rostro tenía algunas arrugas principalmente en la línea de los ojos, signos de preocupación y desvelo fue lo que creyó la señora.

Todo esto era por culpa de los problemas en los que el mundo se estaba sumiendo lenta y dolorosamente, causando estragos en la vida económica y social de los habitantes de la isla nipona. Las batallas no solo acababan cuando por fin un pueblo quedaba en cenizas, sin ningún alma en pie, las batallas acababan cuando las personas perdían toda esperanza y autoestima para seguir adelante, cuando caminaban por las calles desoladas mirando el montón de cadáveres de aquellos que fueron su familia, sus amigos, sus vecinos, maestros, acecinados solo por el ansia y odio de un solo hombre, era cuando se declaraba el ganador.

- tengo entendido Miouga que piensa irse América ¿es eso cierto? – pregunto la hermosa mujer tuteándolo. El hombre tomo un sorbo de su te antes de contestar negando suavemente la cabeza.

- ya estoy viejo para eso… pero pienso mandar a mis hijos – dijo sonriendo levemente – las cosas se están poniendo muy feas aquí. Deberías de pensar en lo mismo, Sonomi, podrías enviar a la pequeña Tomoyo con mis hijos.

- las cosas no son tan fáciles – dijo la mujer mirando al hombre con desconcierto – piensas irte en barco o en avión, sea cual sea su decisión, el ejercito del dragón rojo los detendrá y los tomaran como prisioneros.

- hace apenas unos pocos días soborne a un barco militar de china para que resguardaran la seguridad de mis hijos y su paso – dijo el hombre acomodándose en el asiento recargando ambos codos en sus piernas encorvándose un poco – Sonomi, ¿no te molestaría que cambiara este te por un trago de whisky?

- por supuesto que no, sírvete – dijo la mujer sonriendo levemente - ¿Cómo sabes que no te van a traicionar?

- esperemos y no lo hagan pues les estoy entregando algo mas preciado que mi vida misma – contesto el hombre tomándose su bebida de un trago, sintiendo esa dolorosa pero agradable quemazón en su garganta, quemazón que lo distraía de la que sentía en su alma.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

- parece que el señor Li nos alegrara el día con su presencia – dijo la mujer regordeta de apariencia desaliñada con el cabello negro recogido en un moño alto – bien espero y este preparado para venir a cursos de verano o mejor aun para repetir el año – dijo con burla mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio para comenzar con la clase de ciencias.

Shaoran solo asintió en silencio mientras su mano se convertía en un puño. Sabía que tendría que soportar comentarios así durante todo el día de todos sus maestros y algunos aun más crueles de sus compañeros pero siempre los soportaba en silencio.

- muy bien señor Li usted será el primero en revisar los ejercicios que les deje ayer – sonrió maliciosa mirando como Shaoran se contraía en su asiento.

Ayer se le había olvidado preguntarles a los chicos sobres los deberes con lo cansado que andaba solo deseaba dormir por un día completo sin tener que preocuparse por la escuela, el trabajo o los idiotas que andaban dándoselas de pandilleros.

- yo no los traigo profesora – dijo con voz calma.

- claro que se podía esperar de un vago como tu, seguro andas atormentando a la gente por ahí – dijo con voz dramática y fingiendo lastima hacia el chico.

Los demás sonreían pensando que la mujer se descargaría con el chino y así ellos se podrían librar de una clase tediosa y también aquellos que no la habían hecho se salvarían.

- ¿podríamos empezar con la clase? – Dijo Eriol levantando la mano - yo si traje mi tarea ¿me la revisara?

Sus demás compañeros y la maestra lo miraron con odio pero la maestra tomo en cuenta que Eriol le podía ir a decir a su padre, ya que este pertenecía a la junta del consejo de la escuela. A regañadientes empezó a calificar en los cuadernos de cada uno de sus alumnos.

Shaoran volteo con Eriol unos segundos dándole las gracias con la mirada el ingles solo sonrió levemente y le guiño un ojo, típico de Eriol.

Sakura pudo localizar el rostro de su prometido por el rabillo de su ojo derecho. Notando como el cabello achocolatado escondía sus preciosos ojos, seguido fijo su vista en una pequeña hinchazón en uno de sus pómulos. Cuando bajo a recibirlos y no dijo nada al respecto de las magulladuras en la cara de su apuesto novio, todos habían pensado que ella no lo había notado, pero si lo hizo, solo que no era el momento ni el lugar para preguntarle que le había pasado, le preocupaba la forma en que Shaoran le llegaba a esconder las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Suspiro suavemente antes de volver la vista al frente donde la maestra ya explicaba algo sobre la célula vegetal, algo a lo que ella no le ponía la menor atención posible. Esperaría al descanso para preguntarle que le había pasado, cuando estuvieran solos, no es que no confiara en Tomoyo y Eriol, pero tal vez esa sola pregunta ocasionara un pleito entre ellos y no quería poner en una situación tan incomoda a la pareja de níveos.

- sabe maestra ayer tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en el negocio de la familia, por que un inútil bueno para nada – dijo el chico mandándole una mirada con significativo al único chino de la clase – no pudo arreglar bien el fregadero y no pude hacer la tarea.

- oh pobre de ti Hideky, tan buen hijo que eres, te daré de plazo para mañana – dijo con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba por toda su cara.

Shaoran levanto la vista de golpe haciendo que su mochila que se encontraba en su regazo se callera ocasionando un ruido que hizo que todos voltearan la vista hacia el, particularmente la maestra.

- ¿algún problema Li? – pregunto levantando una de sus pobladas cejas.

Shaoran abrió la boca para decir algo como: "ese idiota buen hijo, seria como decir que gozila seria una buena mascota, claro entre mas se haga de la vista gorda mas seguirá surtiendo su barriga de las comidas del restaurant, por que así es como le paga, mientras yo me tengo que tragas sus insultos, los golpes del niñato y el maldito odio de medio Japón" pero rápidamente la cerro soltando todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. Negó con la cabeza para volver a agachar la mirada. Su padre se debe de estar retorciendo en su tumba la notar como su hijo se había vuelto un sumiso, sentía rabia así si mismo por no poder defenderse, pero todo eso terminaría pronto, solo tenia que soportar otro poco, no mas.

- eso pensé, muy bien chicos abran sus libros en la pagina 156 empezaremos con….

Para suerte de todo el grupo el siguiente maestro no iría a dar clases pues había tenido que asistir a una junta en Tokio. Todos felices y contentos fueron saliendo del salón algunos a copiar la tarea de alguna de sus otras clases, otros a ligar con sus compañeros o conseguir "favores" y algunos como el grupo de Hideky a hacer maldades.

- tommy tengo hambre vamos a comprar algo – le dijo Eriol rozándole suavemente el hombro.

- esta bien ¿ustedes quieren algo? – dijo la joven amatista mientras se ponía de pie.

- no estoy bien – contesto Sakura sonriendo a su amiga mientras se entretenía dándole suaves masajes en el rostro a su novio que solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, la pareja salió del aula dejando solos a los castaños – ¿me dirás por que tienes esos golpes?

- me caí – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amada y la incitaba para que continuara acariciándolo.

- o eres muy torpe o me crees realmente estúpida para que pienses que me voy a tragar de nuevo esa escusa sabiendo que la primera vez que la usaste era mentira – dijo retirando la mano de la cabeza castaña y parándose para recargarse contra el asiento de Hiraguizawa.

- es verdad, me caí ayer por el parque cuando me fui de tu casa, había un charco de agua que pensé que no estaba muy hondo, pero si lo estaba perdí el equilibrio y me caí – contesto el recargándose en el respaldo de su mesa banco.

Sakura resoplo cruzándose de brazos, esa costumbre la había tomado del joven chino. Shaoran le ocultaba las cosas para no preocuparla, a su novio nunca se le había dado mucho el mentir, y ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano, lo que el chino no sabia es que preocupaba mas a Sakura con sus mentiras que diciéndole la verdad.

- ¿me pregunto si cuando estemos casados también me dirás mentiras Shaoran? – dijo Sakura con pesar mirando por la ventana.

- discutiremos de nuevo, últimamente es lo único que hacemos – murmuro Shaoran tallándose los ojos con su mano derecha.

- no quiero discutir, pero por que no simplemente me dices que paso – replico mirándolo esperando una respuesta.

- me asaltaron ¿contenta? – Dijo con fastidio poniéndose de pie en un brinco – no es la primera vez ni la ultima vez que pasara, Sakura. Bien esa era una verdad a medias, si bien si le robaron la medalla que sus padres le habían regalado, no había sido por eso específicamente la golpiza pero ella no se tenía que enterar de todo.

- ¿y por que te cuesta tanto decírmelo? Parece que no confiaras en mi Shaoran – dijo la muchacha con angustia – tal vez si estamos muy jóvenes para casarnos – murmuro por lo bajo para que el chico no la escuchara pero el si alcanzo a oír. Quizás su padre tenía razón ellos apenas tenían 18 y no podían con pequeñas discusiones ¿Cómo le harían para llevarse en un matrimonio?

- ¿te estas arrepintiendo? – Dijo alzando la voz algo molesto - ¿ya no deseas compartir tu vida conmigo, Sakura?

- no me malinterpretes…

- te escuche perfectamente Sakura, ¿dime si quieres parar todo esto de una vez? – dijo Shaoran frunciendo el seño, ella no podía estar pidiéndole que detuvieran sus planes, se había esforzado mucho para tener todo listo. No podía decirle que ya no quería casarse.

- no lo quiero, comprendo que estas bajo mucha presión, pero… - dijo Sakura con voz acongojada – te amo y me preocupa que trates de mantenerme alejada de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor.

Shaoran se golpeo mentalmente, el no estaba molesto con ella. Lo había molestado lo ocurrido con la maestra y ahora se desquitaba con su novia. Tratando de calmarse un poco se acerco a ella y la abrazo sintiéndola tensa.

- lo siento… no quise preocuparte, pero así soy yo – dijo suavemente tomando las manos de la chica para correspondiera el abrazo – se que a veces soy muy cerrado pero… tratare de mejorar y decirte lo mas importante.

- solo quiero que confíes en mi, ser tu pilar para darte fuerzas – tomo el rostro del chino y acaricio sus mejillas – eso es una pareja ser el soporte del otro.

- lo eres de eso no tengas la menor duda – le dio un suave beso en una de sus mejilla, Sakura ladeo un poco la cabeza para besarle en los labios, suave deleitándose de las sensaciones que le daba el solo hecho de sentir su aliento.

- ¡mis ojos! ¡Quede ciego! – grito el chico ingles cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Eriol! – dijo la joven Daidouji golpeándolo en el hombro por haber interrumpido a la pareja.

- no puedes ser mas importuno – dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente pero con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

- ya, ya, ustedes no me saben apreciar – dijo Eriol volteando la cara hacia otro lado – Shaoran – llamo al chico aventándole una botella de platico con leche achocolatada y un pan dulce, entonces el chino recodo que no había desayunado nada.

- gracias… pero no tengo ham…

- a no, ya te lo compre y ahora te lo comes si no te la meto…

- ya se la esta comiendo Eriol – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo levemente.

- a la fuerza por la boca para que te la comas… no me dejaron terminar – replico el mientras se metía la boca la paleta de caramelo que se había comprado mas grande que su mano, pero todos conocían el afán del joven ingles por las cosas dulces. Le dio otra de sus paletas a Sakura mientras que Tomoyo solo tomaba un jugo.

- vamos a la azotea a descansar un poco – propuso la esmeralda tomando de la mano a su novio este asintió mientras tiraba los restos de su apresurado desayuno.

Ya una vez en la azotea, Sakura se sentó contra las cerca mientras Shaoran se recostaba en sus piernas, Eriol en la misma posición que Sakura pero sirviéndole de respaldo a tomoyo que entrelazaba sus manos con las de el. Shaoran cerro sus ojos lentamente hasta que el cansancio lo venció quedándose dormido.

La esmeralda paseo sus ojos por el rostro del muchacho al que amaba. Notando que las heridas eran mas graves de lo que parecían.

- tomoyo – la recién llamada volteo - ¿tu maquillaste a shaoran?

- no, fui yo manis… no sabias que mi mas grande sueño es ser maquilladora de las estrellas – dijo Eriol haciendo reír a sus acompañantes, Shaoran se removió en su asiento por el ruido.

- ¿les dijo quien lo asalto? ¿O a ustedes les dijo otra cosa? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

- a mi no me dijo nada, pero no tendría diferencia si lo hiciera – dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al cielo – no podemos hacer nada por ayudarlo ni a él ni a ninguno que esta en su situación.

- supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así me siento impotente – murmuro quitándole unos mechones de cabello al rostro de su novio.

- no te preocupes, averiguare quien le hizo eso y lo pagara – dijo Eriol con enojo, quería a Shaoran como un hermano, y nadie se metía con la gente que quería.

- no te vayas a meter en problemas Eriol, recuerda que tu madre te amenazo – dijo Tomoyo mirándolo seriamente.

- si, cariño – dijo Eriol sonriendo levemente con su cara de inocente – hare cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

- eso es lo que me preocupa… - Tomoyo guardo silencio – mama, tendrá una junta con los socios mayoritarios de la empresa… hoy acordara cerrar la compañía – murmuro tan bajo que a sus acompañantes. Eriol apretó la mano de su novia pero guardo silencio.

- parece que las cosas están mas graves de lo que pensamos – opino Sakura sonriendo con tristeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que harán? – pregunto suavemente Eriol con preocupación.

- venderemos algunas de nuestras propiedades y… no se, no se – el pesar se escuchaba en su voz.

- calma mi amor, ya veras que todo se solucionara… - dijo Eriol abrazándola con fuerza para tratar de calmarle los nervios.

Las dos chicas cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, queriéndole creer al ingles pero ninguna pudo, por que la esperanza en esos momentos estaba quedando sobrevaluada. Solo los tontos creían en ella, por que querían creer que después de todo lo malo solo les quedaría recibir cosas buenas, por que después de todo solo la justicia seria la que vencería, pero nunca habían escuchado la frase que dice "_la vida nunca es justa"_.

Sakura miro al chico que dormía en sus piernas y sonrió, ella no creía en la esperanza, creía en él, en Shaoran, por que era lo único que importaba para ella, por que él la hacia feliz se complementaban y mientras estuvieran juntos de cualquier forma. Shaoran era su esperanza.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Eriol mirando al cielo - ¿ese ruido?

- se escucha como si fuera un... – Sakura se quedo muda al ver mas de 50 aviones en surcando el cielo nipón. De pronto empezó a hacer mucho viento y uno de los cazas Nakajima Ki-201 pasar a escasos 10 metros arriba de ellos, Shaoran se despertó por el ruido del motor pegando un brinco.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Dijo desorbitado - ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto a sus amigos pero ninguno le contesto, estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos viendo a los pájaros de acero romper su tranquilidad. Curioso ayudo a su novia a ponerse de pie y se unió a sus otros amigos que miraban hacia la calle.

Paralizándolos por completo la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Cientos de militares japoneses irrumpían por las avenidas de tomoeda, haciendo que el piso temblara ante sus marchas, que el tiempo se detuviese para los habitantes esa era la señal… la guerra estaba a las puertas de su casa.

- ¡el apocalipsis! – Grito un loco que corría entre los militares - ¡sálvense todos!

La marcha de los soldados parecía una canción fúnebre, algunos de ellos representaban el valor y coraje al enfrentarse a la muerte misma, algunas personas los miraban con pena sabiendo que muchos de aquellos jóvenes no volverían vivos a sus ciudades natales. Algunos de los soldados marchaban con fuerza demostrando coraje pero la verdad es que ellos mismos sabían que marchaban hacia sus propias tumbas, donde ni una lapida con sus nombres les darían, a sus familias les darían una medalla a cambio de la vida de uno de sus hijos, hermanos, esposos y amigos.

- ¡chicos! – Gimió Huan recargándose en sus rodillas – los… he buscado… por todas… partes – decía entre jadeos.

- ¿tu sabes lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Tomoyo que era la única que había volteado a ver al joven.

- según escuche parece que atacaron Hokkaido pero no estoy seguro – dijo Huan con cara de confusión – en fin, están anunciando que debemos de evacuar la escuela, estamos en alerta roja.

- ¿bajo ataque? – la voz del joven Hiraguizawa era calmada.

- no, bajo invasión o conquista o como quieras llamarlo.

- anda Sakura, debemos irnos tu madre debe de estar preocupada – Shaoran jalo a su novia pero esta no se movió un centímetro.

Sakura sentía un frio en su corazón al ver todos esos aviones pasar, algo no estaba bien, todo el tiempo la guerra fue un problema pero nunca le había importado tanto como ahora cuando viendo esas maquinas que solo causarían destrucción en su país, supo que tal vez ella deseaba mas de lo que obtendría en un futuro.

- no te preocupes – sintió el aliento de su novio en su oído mientras sus brazos la abrazaban por la cintura – ellos no impidieran que tu y yo terminemos juntos. Jamás permitiré que nos separaren, somos uno recuérdalo Sakura, uno en alma y muy pronto en cuerpo.

- tengo miedo… de perderte, esto es mayor que nosotros Shaoran, es algo mas allá de lo que ambos queramos, el destino es caprichoso y nos querrá separar. Lo siento en mi corazón – dijo con angustia Sakura poniendo su mano derecha en el lugar mencionado.

- no, juro por el amor que te tengo Sakura, que al final siempre estaremos los dos, juntos – dijo el dándole la vuelta para acurrucarla en su cuerpo.

Sakura se sostuvo de la solapa del saco escolar azul de su novio, tratando de controlar esos miedos que ahora asaltaban su alma, creía en Shaoran pero algo le decía que no podía ser como ambos deseaban. Pero como siempre que lo abrazaba de esa forma se sintió segura. Shaoran por lo tanto trataba de mantenerse tranquilo para no asustarla pero la verdad era que el también temía, por que aunque el pondría todo de su parte para quedarse al lado de ella, sabia que habría ocasiones en las que todo su empeño no bastaría, cosas que el mismo aunque lo deseara no podría cambiar.

- si ya se que los avioncitos están bonitos… pero se podrían apurar por favor – se quejo Huan empujando a la parejita, Eriol y Tomoyo habían bajado ya junto con el, pero al notar que faltaban el par de castaños se regreso – ustedes me hacen bajar y subir… ya estoy viejo para esto.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Una gran conglomeración de personas estaban en la _plaza_ de Tiananmen, esta estaba rodeada por soldados por todos lados encargados de la protección de su señor, Zuolin Enlai, el gran dragón rojo, escupirá llamas de nuevo. El hombre de unos 50 años, cabello negro, ojos pequeños de un color cobrizo, piel apiñonada, de estatura normal y un aura que imponía respeto, se acerco al micrófono y alrededor 3 militares armados hasta los dientes con la mentalidad de dar la vida por el hombre.

Enlai miro hacia sus compatriotas y coloco sus brazos alrededor del micrófono, en su rostro una sonrisa macabra empezaba a aparecer antes de decir alguna palabra. La gente estaba frenética, expectante de las palabras que su líder diría.

- compatriotas – dijo el anciano levantando las manos - ¡Japón ha caído! – La muchedumbre empezó a gritar con júbilo ante el anuncio – ¡otra victoria más para la gran china imperial! – Todos empezaron a golpear el piso con sus pies en señal de fiesta – es un gran placer anunciarles, mis queridos hermanos, que no quedo ni un solo nipón de pie, y que nuestras perdidas son casi nulas. Eso demuestra que somos una comunidad, un reino unido, invencible… ¡que todos se prepares! ¡Hoy fue Japón! ¡Mañana el mundo! – Golpeo dos veces su pecho con el codo flexionado y la mano hecha un puño, después la estiro, dejando atrás su brazo izquierdo y juntando los talones - ¡por china!

- ¡por china! – dijeron al unisonó cada uno de las personas que estaban ahí.

La gente estaba contenta su país se expandía por todos lados, no sobraba decir que había desconformes con la guerra pero nadie le tomaba caso.

Zuolin Enlai había mandado dos semanas atrás un documento donde avisaba de un ataque si no es que ellos se retiraban primero. Pero los japoneses habían mandado su fallo apenas 3 días atrás, justo cuando ellos estaban en media batalla con indonesia, donde habían perdido muchos hombres, la moral del país había decaído pese a la victoria. Por eso Enlai había decidido ignorar la rendición y como los japoneses juraban serle leales, para atacarlos lo más pronto posible con los refuerzos que habían quedado en el país, solo así mantendría el control de las masas.

El malvado sobrevive hasta que los justos quieren. Ese hombre se convertiría en la peor pesadilla de su propia nación solo que ellos lo ignoraban todavía, estaba siendo engañados con mentiras y fantasías, por eso el golpe a la realidad seria mas doloroso.

El hombre cree en aquello que le causa un sentimiento de superioridad hacia los demás, sin saber que eso lo mandaran a la tumba.

La república de china, estaba tocando su suerte, por que entre mas alto sube… más dolorosa será la caída.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Blouson: SERVUS!**

**Si, ya se, me tarde mucho, pero es que he traido tantas cosas en mi cabeza que para que les cuento. Pero dejando eso de un lado. Que les pareció el capitulo.**

**Demasiado largo? O muy aburrido? Bueno espero no se desesperen por que todavía no sale nada de acción pero es que era necesario poner esta parte para que fueran entendiendo la trama. Me gusta mucho la historia mas sobre la segunda guerra mundial que es mi favorita. Por eso decidi hacer esta. Por lo tanto llevara bastante de diplomacia o política, ahora aclaro esta en rating M por que habrá escenas muy violentas y lenguaje subido de tono, todavía no considero en colocarle algún lemon pero preguntare de todas maneras a ustedes les gustaría que hubiera?**

**Bueno eso es todo, tengan paciencia que lo mejor viene en el siguiente capitulo que espero no tarde tanto como este. **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Darkmaho :: Lowdose :: ifanycka ::**

**Por sus reviews espero sigan apoyándome.**

**Por favor sean buenos conmigo y déjenle al botoncito que dice…. Ejem**

**Review this Story/Chapter**

**Y me harán muy feliz… asi que nos vemos.**

**Recuerden living la vida loca….?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Card captor no me pertenece pero la historia si… así que si alguno de ustedes listillos se atreve a plagiar esta aberración les mando a los powers ranger a que les den con sus lasercitos.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Unas gotas salpicaron su pantalón azul al pasar por un charco de sangre haciendo un poco de ruido, recargo la espalda contra la pared más cercana para tratar de ocultarse y nadie lo viera. Su cabello rubio ahora estaba cubierto por varias capas de polvo al igual que casi toda su vestimenta que se encontraba en pésimas condiciones.

Espero unos segundos pero al no ver a nadie decidió seguir con su camino. Trataba de mantener la calma ante la imagen casi apocalíptica que se revelaba ante a sus ojos.

Cadáveres apilados a cada lado de la calle, unos sobre otros sin ropa. Algunos incinerados mostrando ya los huesos pues las ratas devoraban sus restos. Unos cuantos cadáveres estaban contra la pared, habían sido fusilados, a unos les toco la suerte de que solo fuera un tiro directo a la cabeza, otros padecieron desangrándose durante horas. Cerro los ojos unos segundos tratando de que esa imagen se borrara de su memoria o quedara bloqueada para no recordarla jamás.

Aferro con fuerza el tirante de su mochila donde llevaba unos cuantos víveres que había logrado saquear de un supermercado abandonado, esperaba le duraran lo suficiente. Un quejido suave lo hizo pararse de golpe volteando hacia ambos lados, en una pila de cuerpos a unos cuantos metros de él pudo notar como una mano se movía lentamente. Dudo unos instantes en acercarse pero después se convenció de que quien fuera necesitaba de su ayuda.

- Descuide, no haga esfuerzo lo sacare de ahí – dijo el muchacho sintiendo como su corazón latía desaforadamente, reuniendo todo el coraje que tenia empezó a sacar a uno por uno los cadáveres.

- no… puedo… respirar – escucho que decía con la voz ahogada pudo decifrar que se trataba de un hombre.

- ya casi – murmuro tratando de quitar el ultimo cuerpo, tratando de ponerlo en el suelo sin hacer ruido, no debía delatar su posición, una vez en el piso tomo la mano del hombre, este soltó un gemido de dolor pues le habían cortado los tres primeros dedos de la misma – lo siento… solo déjeme jalarlo.

Dicho y hecho el joven logro sacar al hombre, lo recargo contra una pared y volvió a la calle tratando de escuchar algo por si el ejercito chino se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban al no ver nada volvió con el moribundo.

Lo miro con tristeza, pena y lastima. El hombre estaba casi muerto, apenas y podía respirar, en el pecho tenia tres heridas profundas, el muchacho supuso que alguna de ellas fueron hechas con catanas, tal vez le habrían atravesado un pulmón, la pierna derecha estaba rota el hueso de la rodilla sobresalía sobre la carne y quizás tenia una herida en el cráneo por la sangre seca que solo podía ver en su rostro. No sobreviviría, era un milagro que aun se encontrara vivo.

- muchacho – la voz le salía entrecortada y se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por hablar – gracias…

- no se preocupe señor, pero será mejor que no hable – contesto el joven de ojos negros buscando una botella de agua en su mochila – tiene que guardar energías… beba despacio debe de tener la garganta cerrada – le dijo ayudándole a empinarse la botella.

El hombre tosió un par de veces desconociendo la textura del líquido, lo único que había probado últimamente había sido la sangre y las lagrimas.

- pronto me reuniré con los míos – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triste.

- no diga eso señor…

- trata de darme esperanzas… lo siento muchacho pero las perdí en el momento en que vi como violaban a mi mujer y a mis dos hijas para después matarlas como animales…

- lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado… manténgase fuerte…

- me iré antes del atardecer – dijo mirando al horizonte – tu te quedaras aquí a vivir el infierno antes de morir…

El chico miro como cerraba los ojos, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de despertarlo pero sabía que no podría alargar más su vida, sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas y al querer quitárselas con las manos se mancho de sangre el rostro, la sangre de los cadáveres que había quitado.

Se recostó contra la pared escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos no importándole ensuciarse mas, no quiso retener mas las lagrimas y una por una fueron descendiendo por sus mejillas, el hombre tenia razón. Las puertas del inframundo se estaban abriendo y él junto a miles más serian los invitados especiales. Miro al hombre dando se cuenta que este ya había dejando su cuerpo y seguramente en ese momento se encontraría cruzando el rio Jordán para encontrarse con su familia.

Decidió no quedarse por más tiempo ahí, pronto saldrían los merodeadores a revisar el puerto, pero un ruido lo alerto de que ya no se encontraba solo, el ruido de un arma al ser cargada y el frio del metal en su nuca. No quiso levantar la vista.

- te dije que todavía había escoria caminando por el paraje – dijo el hombre que la apuntaba a su compañero que se encontraba a unos metros de el fumando un cigarrillo.

Los dos republicanos forrados con trajes militares de combate, el muy ya conocido verde musgo con franjas rojas a los costados y el sombrero con una estrella mostrando su rango como soldados rasos, las botas negras manchadas de sangre. No eran viejos pero la barba de días que tenían los hacia parecer mas mayores de lo que eran y sus ojos… los dos no tenían brillo, alguna vez cuando niño escucho en una película que la fragancia de la muerte consumía el alma por los ojos… ahora podía decir que tal vez eso les pasaba a ellos.

- ya esta bien, tu ganas, mátalo y larguémonos – dijo dándole una calada al cigarro.

- tan rápido…. Pero si esta lindo vamos a divertirnos con él – dijo riendo levemente tomando con brusquedad el rostro del muchacho le sonrió con malicia – te diré que… vas a portarte bien conmigo y mi amigo, y tal vez te dejemos correr antes de matarte.

El chico no pudo más que quedarse callado unos instantes para cuando quiso decir algo el militar lo había tumbado en el piso y trataba de bajarse los pantalones.

- ¡soy chino! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de levantarse – mi nombre Liang Yie – dijo ya poniéndose de pie recargarse contra la pila de cadáveres de donde había sacado al hombre.

Los militares lo miraron con el seño fruncido, el chico había hablado un perfecto chino aun alterado, el segundo hombre tiro el cigarrillo y le apunto con su rifle de asalto.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte? Andas escondiéndote y vagando por el paraje – dijo con tono amenazante acercándose a paso apresurado con el muchacho.

- naci en Zigong, Sichuan si… me dejan presentare mis papeles – miro al cielo unos momentos en una suplica muda de que un ángel o un ser supremo lo que fuera se apiadara de el y le diera la oportunidad de vivir.

- andas escondiéndote entre la escoria… ¿Qué te hace pensar que te creeremos? – le pregunto el primer soldado riendo con maldad.

- Sé que clase de castigo se les da aquellos chinos que matan gente de su mismo país – dijo tomando valor para que su voz sonora con fuerza - ¿Qué pasaría si… Ustedes me matan y… comprueban que soy chino?

- Serás tonto, podremos gozarte y desaparecer esos papeles que dices tener y si los tuvieras crees que alguien vendrá a revisar un cadáver cuando todos los que están aquí son unos idiotas japoneses – rio el primer hombre acercándose al chico – ahora híncate y usa esa boca tuya para otra cosa que no sea hablar.

Liang trago con fuerza y cerro los ojos, debió a verse quedado con su Familia cuando los aislaron de los demás, pero simplemente no podía quedarse arraigado con unos cuantos chinos diciéndole que lo que hacían era necesario para el bien de su gente, cuan idiota seria la gente para permitir tanta masacre y decir que eran necesarias.

Vio como el segundo hombre se acercaba hasta él, todavía apuntándole con el arma pero sin tanta insistencia como al principio, quiso retroceder, echarse a correr, pegarse un balazo cualquier cosa para evitar estar en ese lugar.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer, lo único que le quedaba, uso su única opción: arrolladores.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¿Qué mas nos falta? – pregunto tomoyo mientras caminaban en el centro comercial.

Habían quedado ese día para comprar las muebles que necesitaría la casa de los futuros señores Li. Eriol y Shaoran las alcanzarían mas tarde, el ingles aun no terminaba de pintar la casa y el chino se había ofrecido a ayudarle para que terminaran más pronto.

- creo que con esto es suficiente… no quiero hacer que Shaoran gaste tanto – le contesto la esmeralda a su amiga sonriendo levemente.

- bueno, por lo menos ya has comprado las cosas mas básicas – comento – Shaoran se ha sacado la lotería contigo, cualquier otra chica habría gastado cada centavo – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- al contrario a veces pienso que yo soy la afortunada – dijo algo sonrojada Sakura – Incluso creo que el es el que da mas en la relación y me da miedo no poder amarlo como se merece – completo angustiosa pasándose una mano por el puente de la nariz.

- Lo amas Sakura, esa es una afirmación y Shaoran lo sabe… no debes de sentir dudas – dijo Tomoyo mirando seriamente a su amiga y lentamente en su rostro fue apareciendo una sonrisa – aunque si he de ser sincera, deberías de decirle que descanse por lo menos el día antes de la boda – dijo en tono jocoso, Sakura levanto una de sus castañas cejas – no podrá cumplirte en su noche… y eso seria muy vergonzoso. La idea es que tú lo dejes agotado.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Dijo Sakura riendo levemente – me perviertes… pero tomare en cuenta tu consejo – las dos se sentaron en una de las bancas de una cafetería.

Habían pasado una semana desde que china ataco tan inesperadamente Japón, pero lamentablemente la isla no pudo defenderse como se suponía, firmando de nuevo una carta de rendición pero china no se conformo con eso. Pidió la entrega de sus más altos mandos como el despojo de armas, como acostumbraba hacer.

El ejercito republicano se había asentado ya en la isla pero apenas se hacia notar después del siniestro ataque en Hokkaido no habían si quiera hecho un disparo. Los soldados chinos estaban por todos lados, incluso en tomoeda los podías ver juntos en cada esquina de la ciudad con sus trajes de combate o los que usaban después de dar servicio, solo se dedicaban a observar y reír. No se acercaban a los ciudadanos, no los reprimían, es mas ni siquiera les dirigían la palabra, era como si ellos no estuvieran ahí. Aun así no se confiaban… eso tal vez solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

El presidente de Japón, Takeru Odashi se encontraba arraigado en su casa en Tokio junto con su familia eso era todo lo que se sabia de él. Así como de los generales y grandes funcionares japoneses no se les permitía tener contacto con el mundo exterior.

Zuolin Enlai no había dado ninguna otra orden por el momento, o por lo menos eso era lo que se rumoreaba por todo el país.

- Eriol me ha dicho que sus padres aun consideran mandarlo donde su hermano – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿él que piensa al respecto? – pregunto Sakura al tanto del tema.

- Me ha dicho que no se ira… pero sabes algo dentro de mi me dice que lo deje ir – dijo mirándola levemente sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba mas fuerte al pensar en su novio.

- ¿Qué dices? No puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo la ojiverde.

- Sus padres buscan su bien, yo lo amo y deseo su seguridad que mejor haya en Inglaterra donde las cosas están en paz que aquí que no sabemos si tendremos un mañana…

- Tomoyo… - Sakura soltó su nombre en un suspiro comprendiendo a su amiga – debes de confiar que las cosas saldrán bien, Eriol te ama aparte de eso creo que no desea dejarte a ti o a sus padres aquí.

- Se que tienes razón aun así haciendo valer mi opinión no creo que haga algo por cambiar la decisión de empeñarse a quedarse a mi lado – dijo ella sonriendo por lo terco que a veces podía llegar a ser el menor de los Hiraguizawa – pero aun así me preocupa todo lo que se nos viene encima.

- Estoy igual que tu, me preocupa Shaoran – dijo Sakura mirando a unos soldados chinos caminar con sus armas hablando bajo – y también me preocupa mi padre… últimamente lo siento mas tenso.

- No entiendo, tu padre ya logro convencerlos de aplazar la boda dos semanas mas ahora que busca.

- no lo se, pero me he dedicado a pensar que tal vez él no desea que me case con Shaoran.

- pensándolo bien puede que tengas razón, y que tu padre también la tenga al oponerse a tu matrimonio con Shaoran – Sakura la miro asesinamente – digo mira como están las cosas a tu alrededor, tal vez no es momento para una boda…

- no me importa si el mundo se acaba mañana tomoyo o en un mes, yo solo quiero estar con él lo que me queda de vida – dijo Sakura con el seño ligeramente fruncido – No se como papa nos logro convencer se que le dijo algo a Shaoran en privado pero él no me ha dicho que… lo convenció y yo no tuve mas que aceptar después de que pusiera la tonta escusa de que nos faltaba todavía algo de dinero… no me importa si tenemos que vivir al día, solo quiero estar con él – termino de forma angustiosa.

- han esperado todo un año Sakura, esperar un par de semanas será fácil, no te preocupes por eso – dijo tomoyo comprensiva – en tu lugar estaría igual o tal vez hasta peor con lo histérica que puedo llegar a ser – ambas rieron levemente.

- será mejor que nos vayamos, tal vez los chicos ya nos estén esperando – propuso Sakura levantándose siendo imitada por su amiga.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- bien por lo menos ya terminamos deberíamos de apurarnos para alcanzar a las chicas – dijo Eriol mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

- de verdad que no sirves para cosas manuales – dijo Shaoran colocándose una playera azul, Hiraguizawa le tiro una almohada como contestación – es en serio como puedes confundir el rosa pastel con el melocotón y que te quede color salmón…

- es que son muchas variantes de colores y me confunden… si mama hubiera escogido un color normal como… - se detuvo unos segundos frente al espejo para peinarse – no se un rosa normal como el de los crayones…

- en ese caso deberías de haber tomado uno de eso crayones y pintar con el la casa, soquete – le dijo Shaoran regresándole la almohada.

- bien ahora solo me queda esperar la sentencia de mi madre, es capaz de hacer que la vuelva a pintar si no le gusta…

- mas vale que le guste por que yo no pienso volver ayudarte tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer aun – le dijo Shaoran en un tono de voz mas bajo sabiendo que la señora Hiraguizawa se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos.

- pero que buen amigo me saliste dejándome en los momentos en los que mas te necesito – dijo dramáticamente el chico de cabello oscuro poniendo una mano e su pecho.

- payaso ahora mueve tu regordete trasero – le dijo Shaoran riendo levemente saliendo de la habitación de Eriol.

- tengo grande la retaguardia – dijo Eriol desconcertado mirándose en el espejo y levantándose un poco a camisa para ver mejor – tomoyo nunca se ha quejado y…

- Eriol deja de mirarte que pareces gay – escucho que dijo Shaoran desde el pasillo.

- lo dice el que deja que mi novia lo maquille…

- ustedes si que son extraños empiezo a pensar que tienen mas que una "amistad" – dijo Edward que había escuchado toda la conversación – ¿no será que son… - miro hacia todos lados como si alguien mas pudiera escuchas – raritos?

- la verdad señor Hiraguizawa no quería que se enterara de mi, pero su hijo es un acosador esta obsesionado conmigo – dijo Shaoran poniendo una mano en su cabello – ya no se como decirle que no soy uno de esos… como él. Usted entiende, además no es mi tipo – Edward soltó una carcajada al ver como Eriol brincaba encima de Shaoran por la espalda y le pegaba unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

- ya calmados chicos – les dijo aun riendo – Shaoran tengo entendido que alargaran la boda una semana – el de ojos ámbar asintió levemente con el señor fruncido – así que tenemos tiempo para la _platica – _dijo sentándose en el sofá individual de la sala

- ¿_platica? – _Repitió Eriol confundido - ¡oh esa _plática_! Esto va estar bueno – dijo Eriol casi tirando el sillón y abrazo una almohada ansioso.

Shaoran miro primero al padre y después al hijo, repitiendo el acto seguidamente sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaban pero no podía ser bueno si a Eriol le gustaba.

- se nos hará tarde para encontrarnos con Sakura y tomoyo – le dijo a Eriol pero este negó con un dedo.

- nos queda media hora así que siéntate.

- estas pronto a casarte Shaoran y como tu padre que en paz descanse debería de estar dándote esta platica y no yo, me siento muy honrado al darte un inducción a la vida de casado…

Shaoran abrió desmesuradamente los ojos aun sin comprender del todo pero suponiendo hacia donde iba la cosa, miro a Eriol buscando algo que confirmara sus sospechas y solo lo encontró con esa maldita sonrisa que tanto odiaba cuando sabía algo que él no que era casi siempre.

- te diré el secreto para ser feliz a una mujer – ahí el rostro de Shaoran se torno rojo vivo.

- esto es nuevo hasta para mi – dijo Eriol acomodándose los lentes – la ultima platica _intima _que tuvimos fue de donde venían los bebes…

- ¿de la abeja y la flor? ¿O la cigüeña? – pregunto interesado Shaoran.

- me dijo que los encargaban por correspondencia… - dijo sin ningún chiste en especial – la verdad no fue para nada original – hizo un movimiento con la mano como si estuviera apartando a una mosca.

- no se me ocurrió nada mas por lo menos no cometí el error de decirte que los comprábamos en el supermercado como le dijimos a Reed se paso una semana buscando la sección de bebes – dijo Edward recordando a su primer hijo.

- papa, hablábamos de cómo hacer feliz a una mujer – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Shaoran le dio un codazo en al costilla al fin había hecho que cambiaran de tema y ahí va el tarado a recordarle al señor.

- oh si – dijo dándose un golpecito en al frente – yo se que ahora todo lo aprenden por televisión la otra vez encontré una revista no muy inocente en la habitación de Eriol…

- ¡papa! – dijo Eriol en tono defensivo. Shaoran rio viéndolo sonrojado y ocurriéndosele un par de bromas para usar enfrente de Daidouji.

- no le dije nada por que se que son cosas normales y debo admitir que en mi época también usaba esa clase de… _métodos_ - dijo riendo automáticamente los chicos se miraron entre si en señal de alerta – lo bueno es que la encontré yo y no tu madre ella si que hubiera hecho un gran escándalo…

- papa me avergüenzas – dijo Eriol apretando los dientes hablar de eso seria divertido si le estuviera pasando a Shaoran y no a él.

- es lo mas natural del mundo, además tienen las hormonas alborotadas como todos los jóvenes de hoy en día sumándole aun que tienen unas novias muy bonitas – dijo el señor con tono tan sabio como el de Confucio en sus épocas de mozo.

Shaoran se levanto del sillón como si tuviera un resorte añadido a su parte posterior y jalo a Eriol, tenia que escapar de ahí antes de que le revelaran información innecesaria.

- la platica ha sido muy amena pero me temo señor Hiraguizawa que debemos de irnos – dijo tan rápido que tuvo que tomar aire con la boca – podríamos dejar esta vergue… digo charla para otra ocasión.

Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a salir por la puerta pero lograron escuchar la voz siempre alegre del ingles antes de atravesar la puerta.

- tenemos muchos días por delante para poder instruirte en el arte de amar y a ti también Eriol – el hombre rio con felicidad no cabía duda que sus hijos crecían demasiado rápido pronto llegaría el día en que vería a Eriol en el altar esperaba que con tomoyo. Consideraba a Shaoran otro miembro más de la familia tenia gran cariño por el chino, era un chico muy valiente y de buen corazón su hijo tenía suerte de tenerlo como amigo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- esa es la orden mañana a las 0700 horas se llevara acabo la operación – dijo el hombre con voz dura, una de sus manos golpeo el escritorio pero ninguno de los otros dos presentes se inmuto – no quiero errores o pedirán mi cabeza y yo daré las suyas en lugar de la mía ¿esta claro? – se volvió a sentar arreglándose el uniforme de su muy preciado ejercito que demostraba su mayor rango de entre los que se encontraba reunidos.

- Deng Cong se encargara de Okinawa el barco saldrá a las 1200 horas deberás de darte prisa para que llegue a tiempo a Zhejiang – dijo Ten Yang el más joven de todos los presentes con el cabello negro y ojos oscuros de estatura media.

- Zhejiang se encuentra vulnerable en estos momentos el gabinete junto al dragón rojo han cambiado el lugar para la catapulta de entrenamiento; será en Haikou – dijo Deng Cong de cabello rojizo y ojos negros pasado en años con una barba insipiente mostrándose en su rostro.

- muy inteligente usar ese pequeño terreno para hacer las pruebas así nadie de la republica podrá hacer preguntas – la voz del primer hombre sonó complacida y su rostro se arrugo un poco al mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa. El cabello castaño casi rubio los ojos azules sin brillo su nombre el General Quong Wu – muy bien hombres no vayan a equivocarse.

Con eso dicho dio por terminada la conversación los otros dos hombres se levantaron saludaron a su superior haciendo una reverencia y salieron en total silencio del lugar.

- ¿regresara a Shanghái pronto Ten? – pregunto Deng a su compañero una vez afuera.

- me llegaron ordenes de presentarme en corea del sur parece habrá una revolución… ya sabes son solo rumores pero el general quiere estar seguro antes de presentar informes a su majestad Zuolin – dijo mientras encendía un puro y le ofrecía otro a su colega que negó con la mano.

- entonces ¿Quién efectuar el asalto de mañana? – la curiosidad de Deng y su poca destreza para guardar secretos era la mayor debilidad que el de ojos oscuros encontraba en él.

- al recién nombrado capitán Ming Xie – contesto esperando la reacción del otro hombre quien solo asintió con la cabeza sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- el sobrino de su majestad Zuolin… y el favorito de Quong he escuchado que el muchacho es igual o mas despiadado que el tío – dijo en un susurro.

- y no te equivocas he visto como entrena a sus hombres pero no hay nadie mas que pueda ocupar mi puesto… todos confían en que hará un buen trabajo aunque sea un novato aun – dijo Ten encogiéndose de hombros.

- bien nos veremos entonces en la conferencia de Qinghai dentro de 4 meses – dijo subiéndose a su coche resguardado por varios uniformados, el otro solo hizo una leve reverencia y se subió al suyo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- **¿Qué no era aquí donde las encontraríamos? – pregunto algo confundido el menor Hiraguizawa a su amigo.

- tal vez se les hizo tarde en el centro comercial o no se – contesto el otro encogiéndose de hombros sentándose en el apoyabrazos de la banca mas cercana.

- pronto oscurecerá… será mejor que las vayamos a buscar – opino Eriol mirando hacia ambos lados esperando verlas llegar.

- si tienes razón… iré por este lado y tu por este otro – le dijo apuntando hacia el norte y después al oeste que eran los únicos caminos que llevaban del centro comercial al parque pingüino, el otro asintió levemente.

- si no las encuentras nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos – le dijo el de cabello negro antes de marcharse.

Shaoran se acomodo mejor la chaqueta negra antes de caminar. El clima en Japón estaba espantoso hacia un frio terrible y mucho viento señales de que el otoño estaba tocando a la puerta.

Miro hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Miro un par de establecimientos, una era una cafetería muy popular y la otra un distribuidor de celulares, ambos cerrados al igual que muchos otros, la gente apenas salía de sus casas por la mañana y en la noche parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Había una cuadrilla de militares bromeando en la esquina siguiente, ellos reconocerlo como chino dejaron de reír y le hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo, él no dudo en devolverla, en china era una descortesía y falta de respeto no regresarla, pero siguió caminando aunque los uniformados estuvieron tentados en llamarle para entablar una conversación.

Pudo distinguir la figura de su novia a unos metros de distancia, hablando con la que supuso seria Chiharu, camino un poco más rápido.

- ¡Shaoran! – Saludo al ojiverde al notar a su novio – perdona pero es que Chiharu me ha entretenido bastante.

- eso he notado – saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza a su compañera de clases, esta solo le sonrió cortes.

- me tengo que ir, Yamazaky debe de estar furico por que no he llegado con su gelatina – ella rio un poco – nos vemos en la escuela Sakura, Li.

Shaoran abrazo a su novia por al cintura robándole un beso corto en los labios. Sakura sonrió levemente cerrando sus manos en puños alrededor de la chaqueta. El chino junto sus cejas levemente al tener la sensación de que algo se le olvidaba.

- ¿Dónde esta tomoyo? – pregunto mirando hacia todos lados y por dentro del local que se encontraba enfrente para saber si se encontraba adentro su amiga.

- ella se adelanto a mi hace unos cuantos minutos pero acorto el camino por ese tramo – señalo el callejón que partía la cuadra por la mitad. Shaoran asintió levemente.

- tal vez ya se encontró con Eriol – dijo tomando de la mano a la castaña – será mejor que nosotros también acortemos camino – prosiguió dirigiéndose al estrecho callejón - ¿Cómo les fue con las compras?

- muy bien aunque quien mas disfruto fue tomoyo para mi fue agotador seguirle el paso – contesto Sakura sonriendo – los de la mueblería irán a la casa en dos días, pues son muchas cosas y tuve que contratar un carro de mudanzas pues ellos no contaban con uno.

- nos hubiera salido mejor si le pedimos a tu hermano la camioneta del trabajo – dijo Shaoran pensativo – por lo menos el dinero se lo quedaría él y no una empresa que cobra tanto solo por unas cuantas cuadras.

- la verdad es que me salió muy barato el servicio, exactamente por que son pocas calles que recorrer – dijo ella sonriendo y por que el encargado de la compañía de mudanzas sabia que tenia como novio a un chino, creyendo que así se ganaría un poco de simpatía del muchacho y los militares rebajo el precio del transporte.

- mañana después de clases iremos al registro civil para poner la nueva fecha… lo bueno es que son accesibles con los cambios de ultimo momento – miro unos instantes a su novia notándola falta de mejor abrigo que una pequeña franela que llevaba puesta - ¿no tienes frio?

- no – contesto abrazándolo del brazo – solo tú exageras con el clima. Es verdad que esta haciendo algo de fresco.

- Fresco… lo que pasa es que para ti necesita que nieve para que en verdad creas que hace frio – le dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

- en Hong Kong hace mucho calor… pero llevas viviendo aquí muchos años no se como no te has acostumbrado – le dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo.

- mira lo bueno de eso – Shaoran sonrió mostrando unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que a

Ella en particular le parecían realmente sexys – cuando nos casemos te abrazare todas

Las noches para no morir de frio.

- espero solo no me asfixies – rio ella de buena gana y el la secundo, pero ambos callaron al escuchar un grito proveniente de una grieta en el callejón. Shaoran le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio y ella obedeció.

Li se soltó del abrazo de su novia y moviendo solo los labios le dijo _"espera aquí"_ ella asintió suavemente.

Avanzo cautelosamente hasta poder ver al final un par de uniformados que reían. En su camino casi tropieza con una botella de alcohol, entonces los militares estaban pasados en tragos. Otro grito hizo que supusiera que la voz era de mujer, las probabilidades de lo que estuviera pasando abrumaron su mente.

Uno de los hombres volteo a verlo mostrando una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, visiblemente desarreglado y una de sus manos sujetaba una botella a medio tomar.

- ¿Qué buscas compañero? – hablo atropelladamente, poco le importo que este lo viera.

- ¡suéltame! – el grito de aquella mujer lo hizo reaccionar. Apartando de un golpe en el costado al primer hombre y tomando del saco al otro hizo que se alejara de la mujer que ahora profería sonoros sollozos. Shaoran la miro de reojo reconociendo a su amiga Tomoyo y lo lleno de rabia el reconocer la condición en la que se encontraba.

Con la playera destrozada, la mejilla enrojecida, los ojos llenos de terror y miedo. Se le oprimió el pecho en congoja. Ella no lo miraba, mantenía la cabeza gacha sujetando las tiras de su playera tratando de cubrirse un poco, con las rodillas contraídas hacia su pecho y los labios apretados emitiendo leves sollozos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo el que la había mantenido aprisionada a tomoyo. Este parecía estar menos ebrio que su amigo que aun yacía en el piso. Adoptando una postura de _Kung Fu_ a la defensiva le dijo – nosotros la vimos primero.

Shaoran no contesto si no que tomo la postura del _Wushu, _arte marcial que su padre le enseñara arduamente cuando pequeño. El militar no se limito al mostrarse sorprendido al ver la pose del jovencito, técnica que solo usaban algunos experimentados maestros de artes marciales en china.

Li miro un segundo mas a su amiga, y la sangre le hirvió de nuevo. Centrando su atención en el hombre, girando sobre su propio eje le lanzo una patada directo a la mandíbula que al hombre le fue muy difícil esquivar, el militar le contesto golpeándolo en la costilla. Shaoran tomo la mano antes de que hiciera impacto contra su cuerpo y la doblo en contra del cuerpo de su atacante golpeándolo en el hombro y codo haciendo que el hombre gritara.

- maldito bastardo – murmuro el castaño cegado por la ira - ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarla? – sus dientes rechinaban.

Y golpeando al hombre repetidas veces con su rodilla en el estomago lo soltó mas aun así se dio cuenta de que su ira no mermaba. Cuando estuvo apunto de darse la vuelta para ver a su amiga, un golpe en la rodilla lo hizo trastabillar y al enderezarse otro golpe más en el rostro ocasiono que aterrizara en el piso de una forma muy dolorosa.

- ¡traidor! ¿Cómo es posible que sobrepongas la sangre de esa mujerzuela a la de nosotros? – le grito el hombre embravecido.

Shaoran se coloco de espaldas al piso, colocando ambas manos por sobre su cabeza y levantando las piernas para impulsarse se puso de pie. El hombre espero un ataque pero lo tomo de improvisto que el chiquillo equilibrándose en su pierna izquierda se acuclillo golpeándolo con la derecha directo a la rodilla. Pero el hombre no callo si no que valiéndose de su fuerza se detuvo con una mano golpeando con su pierna derecha las caderas y parte del torso del muchacho.

- viejo ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes? – dijo Shaoran sujetándose el costado. El hombre embravecido trato de atacarlo de nuevo pero Li lo esquivo moviéndose hacia un lado y golpeándolo en la espalda con ambas manos hechas puño empujando al hombre contra la pared en el acto. Su mirada de nuevo callo en la figura de la chica en el piso, acercándose en pasos lentos se arrodillo a su lado, quitándose su chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros, ella por fin levanto la vista encontrándose con los cálidos ojos de su mejor amigo, este le sonrió – calma… Tom-Tom, nadie te hará daño mientras yo este presente.

Le tomo tiempo poder enfocar su respiración y concentrarse en esas palabras para no entrar en pánico de nuevo. Sonrió levemente a Shaoran agradeciéndole en un mudo gesto el valor y coraje que había presentado al hacerle a ella falta. No quería ni imaginarse en que situación estaría en esos momentos si él no hubiera llegado en su rescate.

- ¡Shaoran cuidado! – grito para que su amigo se moviera y aquella botella no lo golpeara, pero él no lo hizo simplemente la abrazo y cubrió su cuerpo recibiendo el golpe. Shaoran lo había sentido, presintió y escucho el movimiento de su contrincante pero demasiado tarde como para poder esquivarlo aunque lo hiciera el proyectil daría contra tomoyo. El golpe solo lo hizo quejarse un poco y tal vez dejaría un no muy bonito moretón en su espalda.

- quédate aquí- le ordeno a tomoyo antes de ponerse de pie y volver a tomar posición de ataque – acaso no te rindes… puedo destrozarte y lo sabes.

- muchacho engreído… ¿Quién te crees Bruce Lee? – rezongo aflojando su brazo para volver atacar. Shaoran se alejo lo más que pudo de la chica esquivando un par de puños.

- parece que estas bailando… ¿acaso en china ya no enseñan artes marciales y en lugar de eso les dan Ballet? – dijo riendo, el hombre no soporto mas y arremetió contra el con toda su fuerza, Shaoran se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y tomando un par de botellas que tenia a la mano, giro de nuevo dándole con una en la nuca al militar y la otra la estrello contra su mano derecha dejándola ensangrentada.

Tomoyo al principio pensó que Shaoran solo estaba tentando al hombre para hacerlo rabiar y no se equivoco, pero también se dio cuenta que su amigo esta planeando la forma de alejarlo de ella en caso de que la pudiera tomar como escudo. No cabía duda que Shaoran era un gran peleador. Dio un grito ahogado al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho temiendo que se tratara del otro militar tomo la botella que antes había usada contra su amigo.

- calma soy yo – dijo la menor de los kinomoto haciéndola bajar su potente arma. Se había mantenido al margen de todo mientras esperaba afuera pero al reconocer la voz que había gritado el nombre de su novio decidió entrar al desolado callejón – te dije que me esperaras pero eres tan impaciente – regaño en forma juguetona levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios levemente. La hizo levantarse tratando de no hacer ruido. En cuanto había entrado pudo ver a Shaoran enfrascado en una la pelea y también a tomoyo sentada en el piso, su novio no se veía realmente herido podría decir que tal vez disfrutaba de aquel encuentro pero eso no la hacia preocuparse menos – lo mejor será salir de aquí… no debemos distraer a Shaoran.

Y a pasos sigilosos salieron del lugar no evitando voltear de vez en vez para saber como estaba su amigo que aun se mantenía reacio a dejar caer al hombre por su bien. Continuaron caminando a paso rápido acomodándole el cabello y la chaqueta a tomoyo, evitando a toda costa mirar a otras personas, Sakura pensó que lo mejor seria encontrarse con Eriol así podría mandarlo a ayudar a Shaoran, aunque este no necesitara mucha ayuda. De reojo pudo ver que su novio las observaba partir y sonreír con descaro.

Shaoran rio levemente al ver al hombre caído de nuevo a causa de un severo golpe en la rodilla izquierda y las caderas conjuntamente, que podía decir su padre lo había entrenado bien. Decidió que ya era hora de dejarlo, era por de mas pensar que se volviera a levantar a un si él mismo lo insultara y lo dejara golpearlo.

- esto ha sido muy divertido viejo, de verdad – dijo con una diminuta sonrisa – pero ya me tengo que ir – estiro los brazos para destensar los músculos y piso una mano del militar – pero antes te advertiré que si vuelves a tocar a esa mujer o cualquier otra de esa forma, te buscare y personalmente para hacerte desear ser homosexual – dijo apretando cada vez mas la ya inservible mano del chino – bueno… que tengas un buen día.

Sin mas se encamino a la salida no sin antes golpear en el estomago al otro soldado que todo el encuentro se la paso desmayado. Habría sido más gratificante ganarle a los dos, aunque ambos estuvieran pasados de copas. La pelea había sido de lo mas entretenida y reconfortante pudiendo sacar toda la furia acumulada en esos golpes, debió reconocer que se había extralimitado con el pobre hombre pero nadie se mete con sus seres queridos sin tener consecuencias al respecto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- _no entraremos a una guerra que no nos corresponde, aun sufrimos por los desastres que nosotros causamos en la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Este conflicto no nos atañe y por ningún motivo uniremos fuerzas con E.U.A. para darle fin, mientras china sepa los limites entre Asia y Europa nosotros nos mantendremos en una posición neutra… _- la voz de Erich honecker portavoz del gobierno alemán, se hizo escuchar por la radio del camión de Touya.

- no te parece increíble simplemente se cruzan de brazos – dijo Yukito algo molesto – como si no habitáramos el mismo planeta.

- todo es cuestión de orgullo – contesto Touya que se encontraba debajo del auto arreglando una fuga de gasolina – te aseguro que si los chinos atacaran a algún alemán, todo el gobierno estaría ya metido hasta en la sopa de Zuolin.

- pero tampoco han atacado a ciudadanos americanos y aun así estados unidos ha dicho que parara la guerra – comento Yukito acuclillándose para pasarle un trapo a su amigo.

- le conviene a cavar con la guerra, aunque dudo mucho que lo haga – contesto de vuelta – creo que lo que busca es hacerse de los yacimientos de petróleo aquí, en Asia, y si china toma control de todo el continente a él lo perjudicaría principalmente, ya nada mas tendría a México como suministrador.

- eso lo llevaría a tratar con cuba – concluyo Yukito entendiendo el punto de vista de su mejor amigo – en fin debemos de esperar lo mejor antes de que pase algo como lo de Hokkaido aquí.

- ni lo digas Nakuru esta aterrada, no es para menos. Hemos acordado suspender por un tiempo el colegio para Kinta con el rumor que andan haciendo de que cerraran las escuelas, creemos que lo mejor es que permanezca en casa – dijo Touya saliendo de debajo del coche limpiándose las manos.

- esa fue una buena decisión – se recargo en el auto y miro hacia donde estaban los otros trabajadores pensativo – recibí no hace mucho una carta de Hana – dijo y Touya lo miro atentamente buscando algún signo de tristeza pero Yukito permanecía serio y con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del lugar – se casara en con un ejecutivo de una compañía celular o algo así, en unos meses… la verdad no termine de leerla.

- oh hombre – dijo Touya palmeando su espalda – no debiste leerla si sabias que podía contener cosas que te harían daño…

- pero quería hacerlo, quería saber de ella… la extraño tanto – contesto con la voz tan suave – me lo había dicho cuando platicamos de matrimonio, que no era para ella… seguramente este hombre tiene dinero o no se… simplemente duele saber que aunque tuviera una esperanza esta se haya esfumado así tan… cruelmente.

Touya lo miro con tristeza. La voz de su amigo estaba modulada, sumamente controlada pero aun así se le podía ver el dolor en sus ojos siempre tan alegres que desde unos meses atrás están opacados por una soledad y desesperación. Maldijo por lo bajo a la mujer que ahora hacia sufrir a su amigo deseo tenerla y picharle con una aguja las imitaciones de pechos que traía.

Nunca comprendió como una persona tan amable, atenta y cariñosa podía enamorarse de alguien tan banal, superficial y arrogante. Tal vez Yukito vio algo en ella que el paso desapercibido pero aunque trajera la desagradable imagen de Smith a su memoria no encontraba nada que pudiera atraer a su amigo.

- veras que ese dolor que ahora sientes en el futuro no será mas que un cosquilleo – dijo Touya, se notaba que no era bueno para consolar a la gente – además ella se lo pierde, encontraras a otra mucho mejor…

- si eso espero – tal vez y Touya no estuviese del todo erróneo y la cura para ese malestar que tenia permanente en el pecho seria salir con alguna otra mujer solo para pasar el rato, tal vez invitara a salir a esa simpática camarera – hablando de bodas he notado a Sakura un poco deprimida últimamente, es por que tu padre le ha pedido aplazar la boda.

- si… creo que a ella ni al mocoso le ha gustado al idea – dijo Touya.

- entonces ¿por que accedieron? – pregunto curioso.

- Sakura no lo hizo, pero su novio si…y ya sabes que esta que besa la banqueta por él – contesto Touya moviendo una mano como si espantara una mosca. Hablar sobre la boda de su hermana menor no era algo que le agradara mucho desde que se lo habían dicho el simplemente pensó que desistirían de la idea al saber las responsabilidades que un matrimonio conlleva pero no fue así, al ver la casa que su cuñado había comprado o los planes que tenían a futuro.

- me da la impresión de que Shaoran quiero complacer mas a tu padre que a Sakura… - dijo Yukito – tal vez piensa que tu papa puede influir en la decisión de Sakura al desposarse con Shaoran.

- papa no cambiaria en nada lo que quiere mi hermana – dijo Touya – nunca ha estado mas empeñada en algo… yo vi la discusión entre ella y Shaoran por la petición, mas bien orden que papa le dio…

- yo le puedo dar la razón a tu padre… pero si bien esto es algo que solo le concierne a los chicos…

- pero tu lo has dicho, son solo chicos que parecen mantener cerrados los ojos ante lo que esta pasando en el mundo… no creo que estén pensando muy bien…

- les daré merito de algo… ellos por lo menos se casaran y después procrearan hijos – Touya le dedico una mirada asesina que a él no lo inmuto en lo mas mínimo – debes de admitir que tu tampoco estabas pensando mucho cuando concebiste a Kinta…

Touya se sonrojo levemente tratando de recordar en cual de sus tantos encuentros con Nakuru siendo ambos adolescentes pudieron concebir a su hijo. Debe admitir que su hermana y su novio se la estaban tomando con bastante madurez pero si él descubría que su hermanita ya no era tan "_ita" _no tendría mas opción que dejarla viuda y mandarla a un convento.

- eso es diferente – dijo en tono huraño, cuando vio que Yukito sonreía y abría la boca para hablar prosiguió - ¿Por qué? No se, simplemente es diferente y punto.

- tu si que eres complicado Touya – rio el níveo. Pero unos pasos completamente sincronizados opacaron su risa - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿y como quieres que lo sepa? – contesto Touya, haciéndole un gesto para acercarse a la enorme puerta que estaba en el almacén donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros trabajadores. Cuando estaba apunto de preguntar lo que ocurría sus dudas fueron disipadas la ver a unos 50 soldados en postura de descanso con el mango de sus armas tocando el piso.

- este lugar será tomado por el gobierno de la republica popular de china, ordenes expresas de su excelencia Zuolin Enlai – dijo el que parecía liderar el convoy – se les pide la forma mas educada que se retiren, aquel que se resista será sacado a la fuerza… vivo o muerto – concluyo el hombre empujando a los demás para pasar.

Yukito y Touya se miraron entre si, el primero bastante sorprendido y el otro tenia un debate de sentimientos pero el primero era la ira de querer golpear a ese engreído chino. Uno a uno sus compañeros se fueron retiraron en silencio temerosos y con la mirada en el suelo. A Ellos dos no les tomo mucho tiempo irse con cautela.

- Nakuru me va a matar cuando sepa que me he quedado sin trabajo – rezongo Touya por lo bajo.

- bueno era de esperarse… este lugar parece ser perfecto para ser una base militar – dijo Yukito mirando el que minutos atrás había sido su sitio de trabajo – pero no desesperes ya saldrá otra cosa…

- eso díselo a mi mujer… anda como maniática por toda la casa – se rasco la nuca pensando en lo que iba decir – se comporta como cuando estaba esperando a Kinta.

Yukito recordó por breves momentos el comportamiento de la joven señora Kinomoto cuando estaba embarazada. Su mal humor ante todo, los gritos de histérica al ver que cualquier chica le hablara a su entonces novio, ahora esposo. Las ganas de llorar intensas cuando Touya no le prestaba atención, o los golpes que a él mismo el tocaron cuando estaba furiosa al no conseguir lo que quería… aun conservaba la cicatriz en la espalda de aquella lata voladora que ella le había tirado en unos de sus ataques. Si Nakuru kinomoto era de temer, pero era para salir corriendo cuando estaba embarazada. Si ella presentaba esos síntomas de nuevo… eso quería decir que…

- oye… Touya – llamo a su amigo despacio – no crees… bueno no supones que ella… - el mayor kinomoto levanto una ceja al ver las vueltas que el daba al asunto – bien… cabe la posibilidad de que Nakuru este nuevamente embarazada…

Touya se detuvo abruptamente ante la suposición de su amigo. Nakuru embarazada, seria por eso que ella ya no dejaba que la tocaran y por las noches lloraba encerrada en el baño… el pensaba que era todo el estrés de la guerra pero… tal parecía estaba equivocado. Pero aparte de eso no había notado los síntomas normales como los mareos o que comiera por dos. Entonces que estaría pasando su mujer si en verdad estuviera embarazada.

- solo piénsalo no quiere decir que sea del todo cierto… es una sugerencia, nada mas – dijo Tsukishiro tan rápido que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Pero nada mas pudo ver a su amigo caminar a paso apresurado rumbo a su casa, seguramente para armar un alboroto – yo y mi gran bocota, la hiciste grande esta vez Yukito… enorme – se auto regaño tratando de alcanzar a su amigo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¿pero en que estabas pensando? – grito Eriol tomando a su novia por los hombros al enterarse de lo que sucedió o estuvo a punto de suceder – por eso les dijimos que no se separaran…

- no creo que sea momento para que le recrimines – intervino Sakura con voz serie al ver las lagrimas que nuevamente estaba bajando por las mejillas de su mejor amiga – lo bueno es que ella esta aquí sana y salva de eso deberías de estar agradecido.

Eriol estaba furico, tenia ganas de ir y arrancarle la cabeza a los mal nacidos que habían tocado a su novia. Solo necesitaba mirarla para saber que estaba aterrada. La abrazo tratando de disipar la imagen de ella siendo tocada por otro. La abrazo con fuerza tratando de transmitirle algo de paz que ni el mismo tenia. No soportaría perderla o que le hicieran daño… no podría soportarlo nunca. Ella era más que el amor de su vida, era su alma gemela su otra mitad… su aire, no se puede vivir sin aire.

- lo siento tommy, entiende que me he aterrado – susurro con voz suave cubriéndola aun mas con sus brazos – debes de tener mas cuidado… ambas deben de tener mas cuidado – dijo mirando a Sakura con aprensión ella solo asintió y cerro levemente los ojos – no te dejare sola ni un segundo… que seria de mi vida sin ti.

- yo también lo lamento – Daidouji ahogo un sollozo contra el pecho de su novio. Sintiéndose por fin a salvo, como siempre ocurría cuando él la abrazaba. Ella también sintió terror al imaginar lo que habrá pasado, aun cuando solo habían sido unos cuantos toqueteos y besos rabiosos se sintió sucia y degradada, pidiendo ayuda en silencio y tratando de exteriorizarla en gritos.

Sakura miro en la dirección por donde habían llegado tratando de divisar la figura de su prometido pero el no llegaba y ya empezaba a preocuparse. Cuando encontraron a Eriol le conto lo acontecido pero se le había pasado decirle de la situación que seguramente Shaoran aun estaría librando. Miro de reojo a la pareja, Eriol parecía decirle cosas cariñosas a tomoyo, estuvo algo reacia a interrumpirlos pero la preocupación hacia más mella en su corazón.

- no es que quiera interrumpirlos pero Shaoran aun no llega y me gustaría pedirte Eriol si es posible que fueras a buscarlo – dijo Sakura mirando a su amigo. Este asintió en respuesta a la petición de su amiga.

- primero las llevare a tu casa, no puedo irme dejándolas solas – dijo arrugando levemente el seño – iremos y regresare rápido…

- ni tienes tiempo suficiente quien sabe si Shaoran esta bien o no – lo interrumpió Sakura – podemos entrara ese café y esperarlos, con tanta gente dentro no creo que nos pase algo…

- Sakura tiene razón, debes de darte prisa tal vez manden a mas hombres o no se – secundo tomoyo para convencer a su novio que todavía se debatía en hacer caso a la sugerencia de su amiga.

- ¡hey! – Grito Shaoran al visualizar a sus amigos a unos cuantos metros de él - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya los hacia en tu casa – dijo mirando a su novia.

- los aquí presentes tuvieron una pequeña pero no por eso menos importante, intercambio de palabras… donde mayormente abría la boca Eriol – le dijo su novia acercándose a el y poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de su novio inspeccionándolo - ¿estas bien?

- perfecto – contesto con una sonrisa a la cual sus amigos lo miraron con escepticismo – fue la mejor pelea que he tenido en años… deje hecho papilla al vejete…

- tu y yo entrenamos cada semana – replico Eriol sintiéndose de pronto ofendido.

- tu eres ingles, entrenado en artes chinas… ellos son chinos con conocimientos secretos para matar a gente con las manos… no es lo mismo – explico Shaoran sin dejar de sonreír – además tu no eres contrincante para el gran Shaoran Li – hizo pose de súper héroe mostrando un musculo de su brazo – y los ingleses son algo… como se dice recatados.

- reca… ¿Qué? Ven aquí Li, te mostrare lo recatados que podemos ser – dijo Eriol subiéndose la manga de su suéter fingiendo molestia – los ingleses podemos ser tan buenos en artes marciales como cualquier asiático amarillo.

- ¿pelaran por algo tan absurdo como quien es mejor en que? – dijo Sakura empezando a exasperarse. Tomoyo la miro unos segundos y asintió automáticamente dando a entender que tal vez la pequeña discusión se extendería un poco más.

- mira Eriol… te lo diré crudo y sin censura – dijo Shaoran sin perder su buen humor disfrutando del malestar emocional que seguramente le causaría a su amigo – ustedes, los ingleses, parecen que les han metido un palo por el… por su parte trasera.

Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente antes de partir en carcajadas sonoras. Mientras Eriol miraba a Shaoran y este sonreía inocente. Los tres restantes pensaron que la frase dicha por el chino había dejado en shock a Hiraguizawa como para no contestar nada.

- ¡Yo lo mato! – exclamo Hiraguizawa antes de querer tomar al chino quien se fue a refugiar detrás de su novia riendo levente – algún día, no muy lejano… ya veras.

- basta… se comportan como unos niños – dijo Sakura levantando las manos – no podemos ir a mi casa, mama esta ahí y seguramente le contara a tu madre tomoyo y eso es algo que no quieres cierto – la amatista asintió levemente.

Su madre ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para agregarle una más a la lista. Seria mejor guardar ese pequeño incidente entre ellos, solo cuando las cosas estuvieran mejor en casa se lo contaría, tal vez así la reacción no fuera tan impactante como ella suponía seria ahora.

- a la de Eriol tampoco, su madre es una histérica – dijo Shaoran, su amigo estuvo por replicar pero se callo pues no era mas que la verdad – seguro haría un escándalo peor que el concierto de Juanes en cuba…

- ya entendimos el punto, gracias – dijo Eriol para que el chino no siguiera con los no tan absurdos ejemplos – podemos ir a su casa… - dijo mirando a Shaoran y Sakura.

- queda muy lejos de aquí… y esta por oscurecer – contesto Shaoran – nada mas tenemos que conseguirle una franela a tomoyo, y debo de asearme un poco. Después las acompañamos a sus casas y eso nos quedaría relativamente algo alejado.

- si nos apuramos podemos ir donde Touya…

- tu hermano es igual o peor de histérico que mi suegra, con todo respeto cariño – interrumpió tomoyo, Eriol solo hizo un gesto con las manos y una mueca de desagrado – se lo contara a mama apenas pisemos su vestíbulo.

- pero a estas horas esta trabajando… no podemos ir donde Yukito pues su casa esta sola y Nakuru si sabe guardar secretos – concluyo Sakura mirándole la lógica al asunto.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón y así se marcharon rumbo a la casa del joven matrimonio kinomoto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yukito miraba el café en sus manos incomodo escuchando los pasos rápidos en el piso de arriba que no eran de nadie mas que de Touya kinomoto ¿Qué como lo sabia?

Fácil. Las zancadas grandes y pesadas, el sonido hueco. Aunque no pudiera escuchar lo que se decían allá arriba estaba casi seguro que se trataba de una discusión un tanto acalorada. Suspiro perdiéndose en las ondas que su café hacia.

- ¿mami y papi están peleando? – pregunto el pequeño Kinta con toda inocencia mirando hacia el techo, con un vaso lleno de leche achocolatada y una galleta en su pequeña mano.

- ehh… no, no. Ellos tienen un debate… de opiniones – dijo Yukito palmeándole la cabeza, este solo lo miro unos segundos.

- los papas de Ruó también tenían debates de opiniones y terminaron viviendo en casas separadas – dijo en tono pensativo mientras tomaba un enorme sorbo a su vaso, al de cabello de color de la plata le tembló la sonrisa.

- ¿vamos a ver las caricaturas? – pregunto deseoso de que el niño aceptara.

- bueno… pero las que yo quiera – advirtió con la mirada del padre, Yukito solo asintió levemente encaminándolo a la sala donde prendieron la televisión y le subió todo el volumen posible para que Kinta no escuchara los ya no tan susurros del matrimonio.

Fue en el momento en que el pequeño de cabellos negros estaba más entretenido con el programa de la televisión que sonó el timbre. Se levanto para abrirlo encontrándose detrás de la puerta a la hermana menor de Touya con su novio y amigos.

- chicos que sorpresa – saludo dándoles paso.

- no Yuki, la sorpresa es para nosotros ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se encuentra mi hermano? – dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

- si, unos militares tomaron las instalaciones de la compañía y pues nos quedamos sin trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa. Los cuatros jóvenes se miraron entre si.

- si bueno podrías llamar a Nakuru – pidió Sakura en el mismo tono bajo.

- mama y papa están teniendo un debate de opiniones – dijo el pequeño niño asomándose sobre Yukito, seguido corrió a abrazar a Sakura quien miro desconcertada a Tsukishiro quien solo miro hacia arriba donde aun se escuchaban las zancadas de Touya.

- oh bueno entonces…no te preocupes – le dijo a su sobrino – eso pasa a veces pero no quiere decir que no te quiera…

- lo mas probable es que Nakuru se haya dado cuenta de la bestia con la que se había casado – susurro Shaoran a su amigo que solo rio tapándose la boca con la mano. Ambos apretaron los dientas al recibir el golpe de tomoyo en la cabeza.

- no digan esas cosas enfrente del niño – los regaño y estos solo la miraron mal mientras se sobaban las cabezas.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Recordando de pronto el asunto de su visita, volvieron a hacer el gesto de mirarse unos a otros no sabiendo que hacer, no contaban con que Touya estuviera ahí, por Yukito no había problema pero… Touya esa era arena de otro costal.

- nosotros… veras…. – empezaron a hablar todos apresurados.

- ¡¿Quién es Yukito?! – la tensa voz de Touya se dejo escuchar por encima de los balbuceos de los jóvenes. Volteándose dispuesto a contestar, Sakura lo detuvo y en un susurro le dijo:

- no le digas que somos nosotros – Yukito la miro sin entender – te lo explico después – aun así no estando conforme con la contestación accedió.

- ¡es un vendedor! – contesto.

- ¡dile que se largue, esta casa esta en bancarrota! – no se volvió a escuchar la voz de Touya.

- ahora quiero una buena explicación de por que se andan escondiendo de tu hermano – cerrando al puerta tras de si salieron todos al patio delantero de la residencia.

Le contaron todo lo acontecido. Yukito paso de la sorpresa, a la indignación y un cumulo de emociones mas. Le explicaron por que no deseaban dar a conocer su presencia a Touya.

Después de ingeniárselas quien sabe como, Yukito consiguió una camisa de Nakuru que tomoyo el quedaba algo grande pero serbia de igual forma y permitirle el paso a Shaoran de usar el baño de la planta de abajo mientras Sakura le curaba una que otra herida, Eriol entretenía Kinta con juegos de niños por que no tenia nada mas que hacer.

- oye macho, gracias – dijo Eriol en un momento cuando él y Shaoran se habían quedado solos, el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

- tu habrías hecho lo mismo – aseguro Shaoran dándole un leve golpe en el hombro. No era necesario que le diera las gracias, el sabia aprecias a las personas, y tomoyo era una de las más preciadas para él.

Cuando todo estuvo arreglado los jóvenes se marcharon como llegaron, en total silencio y para ese entonces fue un total milagro que Touya no se diera cuenta. En confidencia le pidieron al niño que guardara el secreto de que ellos habían estado ahí, a lo que el había accedido a cambio de unos cuantos dulces.

- no hay duda Nakuru esta embarazada – dijo Touya en un murmuro a su amigo mientras se ponía un trozo de carne en el ojo derecho.

- violencia intrafamiliar… que tiempos – comento Yukito sonriendo levemente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La mañana llego pronto a las calles de tomoeda algunas personas salían de sus casas a trabajar y se podía ver a muy pocos estudiantes dirigirse a sus respectivas escuelas.

Shaoran bostezo por cuarta vez en la mañana recargándose en el barandal de la escuela teniendo aferrada la mano de su novia. Cuando por fin el timbre sonó dando comienzo a las torturantes clases de ese día.

En cuantos todos estuvieron en sus aulas un gran alboroto se escucho por los corredores.

- todos los alumnos en línea en las canchas de futbol – había ordenado el maestro de deportes pasando por las aulas.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? – pregunto tomoyo a sus amigos saliendo del salón y caminando lentamente hacia donde les habían dicho.

- no tengo ni idea pero no se separen – le contesto Eriol tomándola de la cintura, Shaoran hizo lo mismo con Sakura.

Salieron encontrándose con todo el alumnado ya ordenado en líneas en la grandísima cancha de futbol ninguno se había percatado de los militares hasta que un balazo sonó por todo el lugar.

- soy el capitán Ming Xie – dijo un joven de aproximadamente 26 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes, piel morena, alto y fornido, vistiendo el traje de gala de los militares chinos de rango correspondiente – estoy a cargo de esta operación… si todos se mantienen en calma solo tomaremos por lo que hemos venido y nos iremos en silencio.

Unos cuantos autos empezaron a salir de la nada rodeando a los alumnos también algunos militares apuntándoles directamente en espera de que algún cobarde saliera corriendo.

- ¿para que necesitan las armas si vienen en paz? – susurro Shaoran mirando a Eriol, que no dejaba de observar a los militares con cierto nerviosismo.

- yo no puedo contestarte esa pregunta, pero lo mejor será hacerles caso – le contesto Eriol afirmando el abrazo a su novia – tranquilízate nada va a pasar.

Tomoyo asintió suavemente aun así no estaba muy segura de que las palabras de su novio la tranquilizaran por mero efecto de magia, tenia un mal presentimiento que le achicaba el corazón y le ponía la piel de gallina, cerro los ojos un momento deseando que solo fuera eso; un presentimiento.

De pronto el capitán mando a llamar a un hombre que traía el rostro enrojecido en heridas y caminaba lentamente, además de que una de sus manos se encontraba vendada, tomoyo y Shaoran lo reconocieron, como aquel militar con el que él se había agarrado a golpes.

No tuvieron que sacar conclusiones tan deprisa para suponer que el objetivo de aquellos hombres era dar con el chiquillo que había dejado imposibilitados a dos de los suyos en combate.

Sakura sintió tenso el agarre de su mano y buscando sus ojos le hizo una seña con la cabeza para preguntarle que pasaba pero el no contesto solo miraba algún lugar por donde poder huir. Desafortunadamente el lugar estaba bien acordonado. No había huecos por ninguna parte.

- las ordenes vienen directas de su majestad Zuolin Enlai – volvió a hablar el hombre de cabellos negros – la orden es: _todo aquel o aquella que tenga en sus venas sangre china pura o impura será reclutado con el fin de que su regreso a tierra naciente sea puro, se le entrenara para servir a la hora China Republicana, jurando así lealtad a mi, Zuolin Enlai, y proteger con su vida las ya colonizadas tierras chinas. No se exceptuará ninguna persona, lo que he dicho se hará, tal y como se ha escrito. –_ Cuando termino de leer miro a los alumnos – en pocas palabras… todos los hijos de chinos o nacidos en china serán extraditados de inmediato. Los hijos del dragón rojo serán acogidos en sus llamas.

Una gran revuelo se formo cuando fueron nombrando uno a uno a los estudiantes de origen chino, algunos se oponían otros simplemente pasaban con la cabeza gacha, algunos hasta se divertían gritando que algún día regresaría y mataría a todos aquellos que los hicieron pasar un mal rato.

Cuando llego el turno de Huan Zhang este tomo su mochila y golpeo a dos jugadores de futbol aquellos que habían osado molestarlo por la mañana.

- ya no están gracioso a hora ¿no? – había dicho con malicia, algunos militares habían reído ante _la gracia _ del chico. Se subió al primer auto que encontró y comenzó una plática amena con el militar que custodiaba dicho auto.

Shaoran y sus amigos se dedicaron se tiempo a buscar la forma de que el chino escapara, no sabían cuando lo nombrarían, el no debía irse, tenia que casarse con Sakura, estar con ella, no podía irse. Pero no encontraban forma alguna.

La chica de ojos verdes estaba entrando en desesperación en cualquier momento nombrarían a su novio y lo perdería para siempre. Cuando lo sintió moverse, se aferro a el con fuerza con los ojos vidriosos.

- no me dejes Shaoran… por favor no me dejes – susurro contra su espalda y a él nada mas se le partió el corazón por que su felicidad se le estaba yendo de las manos.

No le pudo decir nada, no le pudo prometer que se quedaría por que sabia que no seria así, la garganta se le cerro y se dio la vuelta para abrazarla con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella exhalando su escancia, impregnándose diciéndose a si mismo que nunca olvidaría su olor, su calor, su presencia, ni en una eternidad.

- no llores… - pidió aunque a el también le costaba mantener las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- no te vayas… seré tu esposa, ¿acaso eso no importa? – pregunto con la voz quebrada y la beso.

Ambos estando consientes que esa seria la última vez que sus almas se comunicarían en algo tan intimo como un beso. Saborearon la carne sensible de esa parte de su cuerpo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta. El destino los separaba por capricho, pero el sabia que no había forma de que los mantuvieran alejados, por que sentía que ella era para él, así como él era para ella. Nadie más ocuparía ese lugar.

Cuando el aire les falto escucharon la voz de aquel hombre pronunciar el nombre de su novio…

- Li Xiao Lang camión 215 – pero al ver que nadie se movía repitió – Li Xiao Lang, al camión 215… ¿Dónde esta Li? – pregunto ya exasperado. Le paso una foto a un soldado raso y dijo – anda a buscarlo.

Sakura y Shaoran se siguieron abrazando. Él susurrándole al oído cuanto la amaba y ella suplicándole que no se marchara. De pronto Shaoran sintió que lo jalaron hacia atrás separándolo de la ojiverde.

- ¡Shaoran! – le llamo pero el militar no lo dejo acercarse.

- apártese – le dijo Shaoran al hombre este lo miro a él y a la fotografía consecutivamente.

- Li Xiao Lang al camión 215 – repitió las palabras de su líder, al ver que su compatriota no se movía lo empujo – muchacho no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza.

- me gustaría ver que lo intentaras – contesto Shaoran dando un paso hacia su novia pero fue detenido por un golpe en su espalda haciéndolo caer arrodillado.

- chiquillo insolente – dijo el hombre que lo reconoció al verlo – pagaras lo que me hiciste ayer.

Eriol trato de acercarse a ayudarle pero un arma le apunto directamente en la nuca y detuvo sus pasos.

- yo que tu… no haría eso – había dicho el militar.

- vaya con que este es la horda de bravucones que median 1.80 y parecían gorilas que te atacaron ayer – dijo Ming que se mantuvo al margen de la situación – que vergüenza. Kasuo que te haya ganado un puberto… súbanlo al camión.

- suéltame… tengo derecho a quedarme donde me plazca – dijo Shaoran.

- no tienes ninguno, has pasado a ser propiedad del gobierno chino, tus derechos son igual o menos importantes que los del Tíbet – replico Ming prendiendo un puro.

- Te amo Sakura – dijo Shaoran lo suficiente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara.

Los militares soltaron una carcajada ante la cursi escena, parecían estar presenciando una de esas novelas que transmitían en los canales locales.

- ¡Shaoran! – Sakura trato de alcanzarlo pero no varios uniformados no la dejaban avanzar, por fin cuando uno se descuido logro tomar la mano de su novio que era jalado por dos militares mas – Te amo.

- regresare – dijo el mientras sus manos se resbalaban – te aseguro que regresare... – cuando su enlace fue roto el recibió un golpe mas en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente mientras solo escuchaba su nombre en la voz del amor de su vida y la palabra "te amo" adornándolo y así dormido juro regresar a su lado.

Sakura cayo arrodilla con las manos en el pecho oprimiendo su corazón para que de alguna forma ese dolor que ahora sentía se disipara por lo menos un poco. Pero no era así cuando vio el camión con el numero 215 marcharse su corazón dejo de latir… y sus pulmones de respirar. Y su vista se oscureció no por las lágrimas, si no por la oscuridad y soledad que desde ahora habitaba en su alma.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-_ esta confirmado el presidente de Japón, Takeru Odashi fue ejecutado ayer junto con toda su familia, también se especula que los generales, tanto de la marina como de la armada han sido asesinados esta mañana, no hay dudas Japón es ya parte de la china republicana… no hay nada que se pueda hacer para parar al gran dragón rojo – _la voz del locutor se escucho temblorosa –_ esta será nuestra ultima transmisión, en estos momentos la brigada 36 esta a las puertas de esta estación dispuestos a cerrar el lugar… fue un placer informarles _– seguido de esto solo se escucho el sonido de una estación vacía.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SERVUS!**

**De acuerdo yo misma me pongo contra la pared y me disparan… se que me he tardado bastante… mucho… infinito. Pero es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza… no dejare la historia. Pero me es algo difícil continuarla cuando tengo que trabajar de 730 de la mañana a 930 de la noche… teniendo solo los domingos para escribir… adiós a mi vida social. **

**Además de que mi musa… se fue no se adonde… se tomo unas vacaciones en Cancún o algo así. Pero regreso esta noche y mis dedos ya me duelen de tanto escribir.**

**Me había quedado estancada con la parte de la pelea pero me salió con un poco de ayuda de mi hermano que es cinturón negro en Karate y un amigo suyo que montaron todo para que yo pudiera darme una idea. Los deportes en mi familia son algo esencial… yo juego beisbol y practico Kick Boxing desde hace años pero no es la gran cosa.**

**Pero ¿Qué tal les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que si por que me he matado haciéndolo… quedo algo largo espero eso compense el atraso de meses XD…**

**Bien eso es todo… así… feliz navidad (ultra retrasado), Feliz año nuevo (atrasadisimo), Feliz día de reyes (atrasado) feliz san Valentín (no tan atrasado)**

**Denle al botoncito de abajo y hagan esta pobre niña feliz… por fa…**

**Man sieht sich!**

**Blouson…**

**PD: si no recibo mínimo 5 reviews no actualizo… ne mentira pero denme reviews, por cada review que usted querido lector manda yo dono un peso a la alcancía familiar…. XD.**


End file.
